Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic sugerido como un retro, de mi amiga Leslie, a quien le encanta ser parte de los fics, espero te guste. La historia trata de jovenes que por divertirse ahora son madre, deseando sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Sugerencia y petición de Leslie Argyll**

Era triste recordar, pero ya habían pasado los años, verlas unidas me dio nostalgia al ver nuestra situación, yo… no es que desee quejarme, tengo una hermosa bendición que siempre agradeceré a Dios, porque al menos he formado una familia, cuando mis amigas solo las he visto padecer por el amor.

5 años atrás…

Era la Universidad, los días que más recuerdo, nos volvimos a reunir desde la graduación que no nos veíamos y recuerdo presumida a Annie con su novio, a Paty con su prometido y a Elisa con un gran amigo. Yo… ni hablar estaba en mis estudios de medicina y a él no lo podría olvidar jamás, era a la que todas consideraban, porque aun con mi hijo, a ningún lugar faltaba. Mi pequeño se dormía y ellas reían. Mi Tía cuidaba de mi bebe, yo terminaba mis estudios, tenía que sacarlo adelante, con la frente en alto y con mi orgullo.

\- Betito, deja esa bolsa, mi amor, está sucia. – Ven chiquito, vamos a lavarte, no me gusta que te ensucies.

\- Candy es un bebe, déjalo, yo lo cuido. Dijo con cariño Elisa. Apenas lo levantaba y mi pequeño lloraba, solo en mis brazos aceptaba ser elevado. Las chicas no lo comprendían, pero es que Betito, todas las noches conmigo dormía. Pegue el colchón a la pared, las noches nevadas, el con pocos meses, yo estudiando y aun le daba pecho, me dormía, pero el solìto de mi teta se servía, tomaba de mi pecho como si estuviera en bufet, calentito en mis brazos, nunca lo arriesgue, sus dientitos fueron lo más difícil para los dos, el me mordía y yo ya no podía. El aumentaba su ingesta y aun así, continuaba a mi lado, cubierto por mis brazos, que todo el día estudiaban para que su mami se graduara y el tuviera orgullo de que aun soltera le di la vida, le di mi amor y no le falle a mi corazón. - ¡Mi corazón!

\- Candy, deja a Betito con tu tía, salgamos a bailar. Decía Elisa, se había quedado de ver con su amigo, que al parecer gozaba de privilegios,

\- No puedo, tengo que terminar algunas cosas, ya nada es como antes.

\- ¡Hay Candy! Por eso debiste cuidarte, y del padre, ni sus luces, el muy listo te dejo un mega candado puesto.

\- Si el supiera de Betito, ya estuviera aquí, esta fuera del país, y por lo que escuché, no volverá en un buen tiempo.

\- Al menos dinos ¿quién es?

\- No. Ese es asunto mío, y de Betito.

Ellas se fueron al baile, Annie iba feliz porque su novio era de buena posición, el prometido de Paty era súper lindo con todas, pero era piloto militar y cuando venía a verla, se la pasaban bien, pero todo el tiempo Paty se la pasaba añorándolo, asì fue que nos hicimos muy unidas.

Annie y Elisa, eran distintas, Annie busco todo para casarse con Archivald, ya tenían todo planeado, no pensó que salieran mal las cosas y se entregaba a él, total que tanto eran algunos meses para casarse, la situación financiera dio un revés, hubo discusiones, peleas, altibajos el caso es que se casaron y a los dos años se divorciaron.

Paty también se casaba a escondidas de sus padres, siendo mayor de edad, y con una familia tan estricta que odiaba a los militares, pues se armaba de valor y huía, el problema fue complicado, aunque le compro su casa y estaba embarazada, el trabajo de él los separó y ella solo daba clases para no aburrirse, pero algo sucedió y en una operación militar su marido ya no regresaba.

Con Elisa no hay palabras, simplemente descubrió a su novio con otra, ella orgullosa no le dijo que estaba esperando un bebe, lo mando por un tubo y aunque lo amaba, decidió trabajar y según ella imitarme, no sabía lo difícil que era, yo con Betito no sufrí mucho, siempre fue un niño tranquilo, en cambio la niña de Elisa, Ann, sufría de cólicos, la leche no le caía bien y a Elisa no se le daba estar dándole más tiempo pecho, la ubicación de la leche perfecta fue todo un desastre, hasta que supo que era intolerante a la lactosa.

Paty tuvo un niño cuando mi hijo ya tenía tres años. Annie una niña hermosa, Estefanía, rubia de ojos grises, nada que ver con ella, pero al parecer se parecía a la familia de él, Archivald no era rubio pero en su familia sí. Con el divorcio, Annie terminaba mal las relaciones con la familia del padre y no quedaron en buenos términos, Annie molesta solo gozaba del dinero que le daban para la pequeña y para ella, sin dejar tiempo para que el padre la viera, sobre todo porque Archie siempre estaba rodeado de otras mujeres. Annie continuaba siendo muy celosa e insegura, y el trabajo de su ex marido, parecía que era, darle más celos. Aunque trabajaba mucho, siempre lo acompañaban mujeres hermosas y hasta salía en los periódicos y revistas acompañado de hermosas modelos.

Mi Tía tuvo un infarto, Betito la amaba tanto como yo, ella murió y me dejo su casa, ahí, Elisa me daba una parte de los gastos y cuidábamos a Ann y Betito. Paty nos visitaba los fines de semana y Annie cada que le daba la gana, aparecía trayendo cosas de su hija para la pequeña Ann. Quien era la menor de todos.

Tiempo Actual

Nos citamos en un restaurant, si, con juegos infantiles, como siempre. Annie deseaba rehacer su vida, Elisa la animaba, cosa que no era un ejemplo, puesto que ella era abogada y no se había casado, ni traía novio. Paty siempre vestida de negro, había cambiado mucho su niño caminaba y era muy parecido a su padre, eso a Paty como a mí, nos alentaba, mi hijo era no solo el mayor, pronto le festejaría su piñata, mi pequeño cumpliría sus cinco años. La pequeña Steffi era casi de la edad de Alex, el hijo de Paty, ambos de tres años, y la beba de dos, nuestra Anntonela, ya era más hija mía que de Elisa.

\- Mira Candy, tu hijo parece tarzán, está colgado de aquel columpio.

\- ¡Betito! Baja, mi cielo. Ven mami te dará besitos. Mi pequeño pícaro y sonriente, gritaba en todo el saloncito de los juegos,

\- ¡Besitos!

Desde lo alto se dejaba caer a mis brazos, cada día crecía más, no le podía comprar muchas prendas sin que a los meses resintiera el cambio, ya tenía trabajo, en el hospital era pediatra general, deseaba estudiar otra especialidad, pero mi hijo me dio la mejor opción y el mejor ahorro. Annie llegaba vestida como millonaria, llamaba siempre la atención de todo el que la viera, el mejor auto, las mejores cosas, lo cierto es que la pequeña era muy tímida, no era de gustarle las cosas lujosas que su mami le ponía, lo demostraba porque todo dejaba olvidado, y siempre se lo regalaba a Ann.

\- Bueno Paty, esta tarde vendrá mi niñera y contrate a dos más, dejaremos a los niños y nos saldremos a pasear. Mencionaba Annie a todas, a lo que Elisa sonreía feliz, porque dejar a cargo a Ann, siempre le era fácil, pero Paty abrazaba a Alex y no se decidía, a lo que me giraba a ver para que tomara la decisión.

\- Bueno, también irá una enfermera amiga mía, esta falta de ingresos y le dije que cuidaría a los niños, si deseas Paty, vamos este fin de semana, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

\- ¡Candy! Los viejos tiempos, me encantaría si estuviera…

\- Pero no lo está, Paty. Nos servirá para relajarnos, es un lugar de música y hay juegos, podemos entrar y jugar en las maquinitas.

\- Está bien, Candy. Pero nos regresaremos temprano, no me gusta dejar a Alex con nadie.

\- Lo sé, sabes bien que Betito está por ir al kínder y lo estoy acostumbrando a que este con más niños. Annie al saber que Paty y yo aceptábamos, de inmediato organizaba todo, por un momento sentí que tramaba algo, pero Annie era así, deseaba siempre distraerse, olvidarse de su situación y no pensar en el padre de su hija era su tarea de todos los días.

El fin de semana llegaba tan rápido, Paty aunque no lo aceptaba se emocionaba y se arreglaba para salir. Ya no estaba tan llenita, después de la pérdida de su esposo, ella bajo mucho de peso, ahora era la más delgada de todas y su cabello era largo a media espalda. Tanto Elisa como Annie iban al gimnasio, Paty con el colegio tenía suficiente para mantenerla delgada y yo, mis turnos y mis citas, me mantenían igual. Aunque con los niños siempre nos consideraban casadas y por supuesto comprometidas, sin ellos en ese lugar, pudimos comprobar que aun, podemos divertirnos.

Elisa fue a la primera que sacaban a bailar, Annie en la mesa alta en la que estábamos, no se sentaba y bailaba para Paty y para mí, no tenía planes de mirar a nadie, en su corazón, ella solo pensaba en el padre de su hija, todas lo sabíamos, el romanticismo era lo que nos había mantenido unidas.

Vi entrar a un hombre y de inmediato supe que Annie había tramado algo, lo seguro era que alguien le aviso, porque el estaba ahí, Paty se tomaba el vaso de soda asustada, mientras me levante para ponerme a bailar con Annie y acercarme a ella para avisarle.

Nunca imagine lo que me tocaría ver en ese lugar, al bailar con Annie, levante el rostro y el estaba ahí, acompañado de una mujer quien se pegaba a su cuerpo… clave mi vista y mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

\- Annie, tu ex, acaba de entrar.

\- Lo seguro es que venga acompañado, no dejes de bailar conmigo Candy.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea del agrado de las que leemos fics, aquí un fic sugerido por mi amiga Leslie, quien desea verme escribir muy seguido, gracias. intento e intento, pero sabes bien que me fascina y es un placer poder dar un poquito más de lo que podemos. Ninguna pendiente, todas tendrán su final, solo paciencia que la escritura debe continuar ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Lo vi y fue una daga en el pecho, esa mujer se metía entre sus piernas y se abrazaba a él, tanto tiempo esperar a que regresara, y cuando lo veo, esta con otra, que rápido se había olvidado de sus promesas, como dijo Elisa, te dejo con un candado y él soltero, atractivo y feliz… ¡Feliz!

De pronto sentí que Annie me jalaba, gire y su ex estaba molesto, de que, ni que fuéramos lesbianas, Annie solo bailaba conmigo, que podía molestarlo si el había llegado con dos mujeres como siempre, bien acompañado.

\- ¡Annie! Ven acá

Ella lo ignoraba y me jalaba para que no la dejara, el venía enfurecido y por fin lo vi tan cerca y molesto, apretaba las quijadas, y sus cejas se notaba que no podía enfadarse más, estaba deformado su hermoso rostro, que parecido a su hija, y a la vez tan diferentes.

\- Annie, te dije que vinieras, debemos hablar.

\- No, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Archie, le creíste a tu madre y dudaste de nuestra hija, pensaste que era de otro hombre y lo creíste, todo lo que dijo tu madre lo creíste, pues me alegro que te hayas divorciado de mi, mi hija es solo mía y jamás, jamás te perdonare que le hayas creído a tu madre.

El dolor de Annie había hablado, nunca nos dijo cual fue el problema, ahora lo comprendía, ella sufría porque su suegra le puso en contra a su esposo, dudaron de Steffi, y la pequeña tenía tanto parecido a su padre, solo que, era rubia y de ojos grises. Molesta ante lo que había escuchado me atravesé y no pude más, lo empuje con una furia enorme y como estaba mal parado cayó al suelo y con todo pulmón le grite

\- No mereces ser el padre de Estefanía, eres un tonto, la niña es idéntica a ti, cómo pudiste dudar de tu mujer si solo fuiste el único novio que tuvo. - Vámonos Annie.

Tome la mano de ella, Elisa y Paty estaban con las quijadas sueltas, pero nunca me imagine que el bajara de su lugar, y nos topamos de frente.

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¿Qué quieres? Conocer a un hombre como tú, ahí está en el suelo, las promesas se las lleva el viento.

Enfurecida y con el rostro rojizo, salía jalando la mano de Annie. Elisa y Paty corrían para alcanzarnos con los bolsos, las lágrimas de Annie no la dejaban decir nada, Elisa para un taxi y ella se iba con el copiloto, para entre Paty y yo abrazar a Annie, ahora que sabíamos porque fue el divorcio. Nade dijo nada, Elisa le decía al taxista a donde ir, apenas llegábamos ella pagaba y entrabamos enfurecidas, molesta aventaba las cosas y pregunte

\- ¿Por qué Annie? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que dudaron de Steffi?

\- Yo… Candy… yo no supe al principio porque, sino que en… el divorcio me dejaron muy poco dinero y cuando mi abogado dijo que le querían hacer una prueba a mi hija… fue entonces que supe que era por eso, la mamá de Archie dijo que… si no probaba que era su nieta, no me darían nada, Molesta y enfurecida con Archie al verlo guardar silencio le dije que… que se fuera con su cochino dinero, que mi hija no era suya.

Elisa asustada gritaba

\- ¡ Que! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarnos? ¿De quién es Estefanía?

Annie soltaba el llanto a mares y cuando ya tomaba aire agregaba,

\- Es de él, nunca he estado con otro hombre, es solo que… el no me dijo de sus dudas y me hizo pasar un infierno, para darme cuenta hasta que procedimos con el divorcio que le dijo a… al juez que no era su hija y que no llevaría su apellido. Paty se cubría la boca y lloraba abrazando un cojín del sillón para no gritar del susto. Un poco sorprendida, le preguntaba incrédula,

\- ¿Annie y todo el dinero que presumes y traes?

\- Es de mi padre, cuando mamá se enteró de que me dejo sin dinero y sin apellido a mi hija, me corrió de la casa, Papa fue a verme al hotel y hablamos, le dije la verdad y… me compro la casa, y dijo que ni un paso atrás, que la niña llevaría nuestro apellido y que nunca le diría la verdad, solo que… Steffi se parece ahora a Archie y… nos vio en un centro comercial… y no sabe de donde tengo tanto dinero, es de mi papá, el me ha asignado una cuenta y aunque mamá no me habla, y dice que no soy su hija, mi padre si me creyó y…

\- Y ahora Archie, ¿sabe que Steffi si es su hija?

\- Si, se enteró cuando salimos en la fotografía de la revista de moda… yo… le pedía a una amiga que nos tomara una fotografía de madre e hija y ella, me dijo que podíamos modelar, que ganaría muy bien y que si conseguía la carta del padre para que trabajara y autorizara a que la niña saliera en la revista, yo… le dije que era solo mía, la niña es una... Britter.

Elisa comentando y analizando agregaba,

\- Pero dirá que le estás haciendo negocio a la niña.

\- No Elisa, recuerdas cuando te pregunte que si tú bebe fuera un programa y le pagaran por fotografiarla ¿cómo podías evitar verte abusiva con tu hija?

\- Si, te dije que lo que ganara la niña lo metería a un fideicomiso para sus estudios.

\- Pues eso hice, separan lo que me pagan a mí y lo que me dieron por la foto de mi hija, lo puse en una cuenta de ahorros a beneficio exclusivo de Estefanía.

La enfermera y la niñera salieron de la habitación se veía que llevaban una charola de cosas que habían usado para los pequeños, nos vieron sonriendo y la enfermera del hospital en el que trabajo comentaba,

\- Las esperábamos más tarde.

\- Si, solo que… Paty no puede estar mucho tiempo sin Alex… ¿Ya se durmieron?

\- Desde hace horas, estábamos platicando las dos y escuchamos ruidos por eso bajamos juntas.

\- Gracias Ángela, si deseas pide un taxi, y puedes irte a descansar, nos quedaremos las cuatro aquí, así que… no será necesario que se queden más tiempo, vayan a descansar.

En el salón donde ya todo estaba olvidado, Albert hablaba con Archie, mientras conversaba lo que había pasado,

\- Si, es mi ex esposa y… fui muy tonto… desconfié de ella, mi madre dijo que la niña no era mía y… que solo me había utilizado para cazarme.

\- Candy… la amiga de tu ex… ¿Dónde vive?

\- En Roseland, después de que su madre murió se fue a vivir con su Tía a Roseland, su Tía murió y ella con un bebe, pues la Tía le dejo su casa, pobre chica, el padre ni siquiera sabe que tiene un hijo.

\- ¿Un hijo?

\- Si, estaba en la universidad y me dijo Annie que se había enamorado perdidamente en su pueblo, en Lakewood, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada… el padre se había ido sin saber que dejaba embarazada a su novia, está en otro país y… nadie sabe ni el nombre ni nada del padre, pero el niño es muy agradable.

\- ¿Tendrás la dirección exacta? Me gustaría hablar con ella… yo

\- No te lo recomiendo, es muy bonita pero no le hace caso a nadie, su hijo es su vida y ya la viste, me tuvo al suelo, no me dejara ver a Annie, mucho menos a mi hija, fui un estúpido y… yo que tanto la amaba y ella acepto que no era mía, el juez me quito la pensión y mi madre me obligo a quitarle el apellido.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que si era tuya? ¿Le hiciste alguna prueba?

Archie abrió su saco, sacaba una hoja de revista y se la mostraba, viendo la imagen sonreía y comentaba,

\- Ella es mi niña, mira que hermosa es… ves su nariz y… su barbilla…

\- Pues si, se parece a ti.

\- Fui un tonto, cuando nació estaba muy blanca y mi mamá escuchó una conversación con un hombre, de inmediato me llamó y… ya nada fue igual, estábamos en un revés financiero y cuando el juez dijo que si no era mía, no tenía ninguna obligación, mi madre se jactó de no tener que darle dinero, la odia, siempre odio a mi mujer y… apenas y termine mis estudios, ella no quería aceptar que… sería abuela.

\- No sé, me gustaría hablar con Candy, dame su dirección y… tal vez pueda ayudarte a que recuperes a tu mujer y a tu hija

\- ¿Lo crees? ¿Me ayudarías a recuperarla? Yo… he salido en muchas fotos con modelos, pensando que ella ahora estaba con el padre de su hija y… la seguí y… vive sola, gana dinero modelando en fotos y hasta mi hija, también tiene una cuenta de banco.

\- Creo que… la esperanza muere al último.

\- Gracias amigo. Ojala y puedas ayudarme. Toma esta es la dirección de ella.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la paciencia y por soportar el ritmo y la forma en la que escribo mis fics, es mi manera de ser la que me hace escribir así, espero que les guste y que sepan que también terminare todos los fics que tengo pendientes, en su momento. Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

No podía dormir, todas estuvieron inquietas, lo cierto es que Annie no le había dado la dirección de la casa de mi tía a Archie, solo le dio la dirección de donde vivíamos de estudiantes, así se quedaba con nosotras. Paty dormía en mi cama y los niños en la pequeña, mientras que Elisa y Annie se quedaban juntas con las niñas.

Sentada viendo hacia la ventana una hermosa luna me hizo recordar cuando estaba con él.

\- Candy, ¿estás segura?

\- Albert te amo, te amaré siempre, eres al único hombre en quien confiaría mi vida.

\- También confiaría mi vida en tus manos, cuando seas doctora, serás a la única que deje que me cure. Ambos nos amamos esa noche, fue la entrega más hermosa que hubiese imaginado, después de esa noche, las demás parecían no tener fin. Era tan apasionado, jamás me imagine que Albert tuviera esa pasión, mucho menos que yo me uniera a él con tanta

Nos cuidamos tanto, siempre consintiéndonos, satisfaciendo nuestro amor y demostrándonos cuanto éramos compatibles el uno al otro. Si supiera de Betito ahora, para que, si andaba de ladino y verlo con esa piernas largas, flacucha, no podré sacarla de mi mente en lo que me quede de vida, debí rehacer mi mundo, debí dejarme consentir y tener una pareja, pero para que me hago tonta, solo pensaba en él, cada que Betito sonreía me lo recordaba, con esa sonrisa tan bella, su mirada y sus cabellos rebeldes. ¡Mi bebe!

El fin de semana, los pequeños reclamaban alimentos, con cara de poco descanso todas nos quedamos en cama con nuestros hijos, después a ver televisión en la sala, comiendo y sin decir nada en concreto. Annie recibió llamadas desde las nueve, apago su teléfono, estaba por terminar su batería. Paty se sentaba a jugar con su hijo y la pequeña Steffi, los bloques eran lo mejor para entretenerlos. Mi pequeño solo miraba el televisor y estaba sentado en medio de mis piernas, de pronto sonaba la puerta, todas nos alarmamos, pero fue Elisa quien nos hizo señas para que todas nos fuéramos y ella lo atendiera.

\- Buenos días, un paquete para la señorita Candy White

\- Gracias. Elisa firmaba mostrando su identificación y Candy tomaba el paquete, después de verlo detalladamente les comentaba,

\- Es un nuevo proyecto, me envían a New York, gastos cubiertos y, mi familia incluye cuatro adultos.

\- ¿Cuatro adultos? Preguntaba Annie,

\- Si es el máximo que pueden vivir en la casa, ellos piensan que vivo con mis padres. Y mi hijo, pero si nos vamos y los pequeños los cubrimos con nuestros gastos, podemos cambiar de vida y… Archie no podrá encontrarte, Annie.

\- Por mi, encantada ¿Y tu Paty?

\- Mi casa es de los militares, como soy esposa y no se declaro la muerte de mi marido, pues puedo pedir un permiso para irme y las acompaño. Candy la miraba con ternura y agregaba

\- Tenemos que superarlo, Paty. Esta vida no es fácil, hay que darle frente, nada nos caerá del cielo, Elisa y yo hemos estado bien juntas, podríamos ayudarnos y… re hacer nuestras vidas, no es justo que… esperemos a quien no ha pensado en nosotras, ¿No les parece?

Candy lo decía por haber visto al padre de su hijo con otra mujer, pero Elisa que veía continuamente al padre de Anthonela, su pequeña, era difícil de superar, lo amaba y aunque no se lo merecía, en su corazón se había quedado el mejor pedacito de vida. Annie tomaba el teléfono de la casa de Candy y marcaba a su padre, durante un rato hablo separándose de ellas y después les confirmaba,

\- Dice mi Padre que cuenten con él, que si nos aceptan a mi y a mi hija, seremos una familia.

Las cuatro tomamos esa mañana la decisión.

Archivald continuaba buscando a Annie y a su pequeña, pero ella ya no se reportaba con nadie, solo con su padre, había finiquitado los contratos de modelaje y no había más que decir. Albert fue a la dirección y en efecto no era la casa que fue de la Tía de Candy, sino de una vecindad de departamentos para universitarios. La señora dijo que tenía la dirección guardada, porque le había enviado su correspondencia, pero solo le prometía buscarla y que viniera en unos días, que ella debía tenerla en sus diarios guardados.

El caso es que la dirección era de un correo postal, no la de su Tía en Roseland. Candy no podía negar que trabajar en un hospital más moderno y con tecnología de punta, la emocionaba, pero reunirse con sus amigas y estar unidas de nuevo, era aun mejor, pues ahora las animaría a que volvieran a retomar sus vidas. El problema real era que ninguna deseaba hacerlo, solo dejarlo atrás, pero llevarlo como un bello recuerdo era lo mejor.

Un mes había pasado, y escuchar a Annie fue algo, revelador.

\- No podemos temer y escondernos, no creo que sea lo adecuado, es simple, no pienso volver con él, pero tampoco le temeré a toparme de frente y decirle que se vaya al diablo. Elisa se burlaba, pero después ella comentaba

\- Annie, si Anthony no me hubiera engañado, tal vez le diría que mi hija es suya. Pero ahora que te veo tan decidida, creo que si lo hubiera sabido, sería como decirle que no nos quedaba más remedio que estar juntos, y usar a nuestra hija como pretexto para estar con él. No lo hice, ella es mi pequeña, admito que sin Candy, no hubiéramos sobrevivido, pero ahora le agradezco mucho que me haya aceptado, mamá me perdonó, pero… yo por orgullosa, ya no quise estar cerca de mi familia. Annie se fue a su lado y le respondía,

\- Mamá jamás me quiso como mi Papá, ella era muy egoísta y, en ocasiones eso me sirve para no ser así con Steffi. Paty sentada con Alex en sus piernas agregaba,

\- Mis padres jamás me aceptaron que los haya excluido de mi boda y… me los encontré dos veces, creo que en el fondo ya no me guardan rencor, es más, me gusta pensar que ya me perdonaron, solo que no me lo han dicho, además… ellos no saben que Stear desapareció en acción. Candy que revisaba unos expedientes, los dejaba y comentaba,

\- Recuerdan la noche que nos encontramos con Archie, el hombre alto, al que le grite al salir… es el padre de Betito, estaba con su mujer, cuando lo vi… recordé las veces que me dijeron que el estaba feliz y soltero, y yo… con un candado enorme. Fue tanta mi rabia por Archie que fue muy fácil incluirlo en ese coraje y decírselo de frente… es lo mejor que he pasado en años.

Las tres compañeras estaban sorprendidas, recordaban a un hombre muy alto cerca de Archie, había bajado muy rápido las escaleras, Candy discutía con Archie, y él venía a defenderla, pero no le dejo decir nada, lo insultó al verlo.

En un edificio muy alto con oficinas muy elegantes, llegaba Archivald a verse con Albert, después de todos los intentos por encontrar a Annie,

\- Dejo de trabajar, al día siguiente de esa noche. Comentaba triste y cabizbajo Archie a su nuevo compañero de desgracias. A lo que el mostraba unos documentos y agregaba,

\- Ella fue transferida a otro hospital, pero no me pueden dar los datos, estoy utilizando mis influencias, la dirección que me diste era de done estuvo viviendo cuando estudiaba, su hijo tiene casi cinco años. Al terminar Archie nostálgico miraba hacia los ventanales y comentaba sin ánimo,

\- ¿Betito? Por supuesto que tiene casi cinco, cumple años el mes que viene. Es el mayor de los cuatro pequeños.

\- ¡Betito! ¿Se llama Betito, el hijo de Candy?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias, por comentar, por esperar y por leer.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En una mansión en Chicago, Albert recibía documentos y tres hombres esperaban que terminara de revisarlos, George su mayordomo y compañero estaba firme en un costado esperando instrucciones, a lo que el rubio termino de verlo y afirmaba,

\- Bien señores, la inversión está hecha, podemos continuar con los documentos de igual forma, se les avisa a los administradores que… estaré fuera tres meses.

\- ¿Tres meses? ¡Tres meses!

Los hombres se desconcentraban, no podía dejarlos con todo tres meses, era demasiado trabajo, Albert con media sonrisa agregaba,

\- Estaré viendo nuevos proyectos, hay dos inversiones nuevas que… podrían generar el doble de ganancias de las que tenemos actualmente, solo pido… tres meses.

Los hombres aceptaban encantados, tendrían mayores ingresos después de esos tres meses, se contrataría más administradores y podrían llevar los números a través del portal del consorcio, donde informarían de todo al único propietario.

George observaba incrédulo como los tres hombres salían tan contentos, pues aceptaban multiplicar su trabajo y sus responsabilidades sin costos extra, después esperaba a que Albert comentara algo, como si supiera que pronto le diría que haría esos tres meses. Recto y firme sin una mueca en su rostro, esperaba, hasta que desparecieron al final del pasillo y cerraban la puerta otro hombre del personal de servicio.

\- ¡La encontré! George, la encontré estaba aquí en Chicago, se fue a New York, la trasladaron, investigue y está soltera, tiene un hijo y…. ¡Se llama Betito!

El pobre hombre levantaba las cejas sin responder nada, que encontrara a la mujer que tanto amaba y que tuviera un hijo, le daba felicidad a su jefe, pero que de grandioso era eso, se preguntaba el mayordomo silencioso, hasta que continuaba

\- Tiene cinco años, es mi hijo, George. Te juro que es mi hijo, yo… la encantararé y la recuperaré, te juro que la recuperaré

\- ¿Señor? ¿Y la señora, Susana?

\- Pues que se quede donde quiera, es una visita muy constante, no me interesa y se lo deje muy claro. Además… esa relación es solo de conveniencia, ella perdió a su pareja, y yo había perdido a la mía, ahora se termino.

\- ¿Usted ya termino con ella?

\- Vamos George, no hay nada entre nosotros, no vivimos juntos, somos ocasionales, nos vemos de vez en cuando y… se acabo, eso era algo provisional.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Vamos George, Susana debe entender, yo no le prometí nada, no hay un nosotros, además… tu me puedes ayudar

\- ¿yo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Puedes llevarla de nuevo a Inglaterra, decirle que estoy allá, dejarla bien instalada y que se quede en su hogar.

\- Señor, ella está muy feliz aquí, podemos esperar a que encuentre otra pareja

\- No es mala idea, podrías acelerar eso, tal vez, darle un poco de romance a tu vida, George.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si no quieres, puedes ver que ella encuentre a alguien más pronto, no sé, mostrarle algunos buenos partidos, ya lo hiciste hace dos años, ¿o no?

\- Si, será lo mejor. Veré que puedo hacer, señor.

\- Antes también asegúrate que… si te salga esa información en un descuido, esa donde… la bolsa de valores y la pérdida de mi fortuna, aquella que le dijiste a Karla, cuando notaste que…

\- Por supuesto señor. Una media sonrisa y George salía de su vista, ahora tenía un plan para des hacerse de la mujer que salía de manera eventual con su jefe, por fin había encontrado a la chiquilla de Lakewood, ahora era doctora, y fue muy difícil encontrarla, si supiera cuanto la habían buscado, todo lo que estuvieron haciendo, casi perdían el rastro de localizarla, sobre todo cuando en Lakewood, comentaban que se fue embarazada y que en la universidad podían quitarle la beca.

Esta tarde después de muchos años buscándola, sabía que estaría en un hospital en New York, con un investigador había encontrado su dirección y el empresario de modas y telas, ya se había unido a él para buscar recuperar a su esposa y a su hija poder darle su apellido, ese si iba a estar más difícil, pensaba Albert, pues Candy había sido solo suya y… no había abortado, ella eligió enfrentar los chismes y murmuraciones y fue a continuar sus estudios aun embarazada, ya se encargaría él de pagarle con creces todo los sufrimientos pasados.

En New York, fue más difícil que Elisa encontrara trabajo como abogada en algún consorcio, buscaba trabajo durante semanas, cuando vio a Annie contenta que le contaba a Paty que ya tenía trabajo, Elisa de inmediato le preguntaba,

\- ¿De qué encontraste trabajo?

\- Modelando, eso nos va muy bien, mi hija y yo estaremos contratadas, mi currículo en Chicago, me abre las puertas y estaré en modelaje de pasarelas.

\- ¡Que suertuda! Yo no he encontrado

\- Si deseas podemos meterte a modelar, te enseño lo que aprendí en el negocio de mi suegra

\- En serio, crees que me contraten

\- Hay varias vacantes, pero sabes, si llevas a Ann, podrías quedar de inmediato, porque hay un desfile de madres e hijas para el festival en un mes.

\- Si. Ya quiero estar trabajando, me mortifica mucho estar en casa, Ann me atormenta, me mira y… parece que es su padre el que lo hace.

\- ¡Por Dios! Elisa, ella es hermosa, estoy segura que se divertirán

\- pero es muy pequeña y… se fastidia

\- Pero hay niñeras ahí, nos las duermen, las consiente y las hacen sentir reinas con tal de que cuando despierten caminen con un vestidito y le tomes su manita.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, es linda, mi hija me imita, Elisa, es una modelo, nata y apuesto a que Ann, hará muy bien papel, sus ojos cielo y esos cabellos ondulados y rubios, son perfectos.

\- Esta bien, nos iremos contigo. Las dos giraban a ver a Paty quien con media sonrisa agregaba

\- Conseguí trabajo en la guardería y…estaré con Betito y Alex. Ambas amigas se apretaban los labios, Paty se había puesto hermosa, sin embargo seguía siendo, la aburrida del grupo, ella solo tenía ojos para su hijo.

En el hospital, área de cirugía salía después de varias horas de estar en una operación, y al lavarse las manos, su mente se iba con él, su sonrisa, las tardes placenteras escondidos besándose, sus fuertes brazos, llevarla en ellos y elevarla hasta sus labios, todo en él eran bellos recuerdos, de pronto, regresaba a la realidad al ser interrumpida por un compañero que salía de otra cirugía,

\- Buen trabajo, doctora. Que te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche,

\- No lo sé, no creo que…

\- Mañana tenemos descanso, podemos salir a pasear, le avisas a tus padres y les dejas a tu hijo.

\- ¿Mis padres? Oh si, mis padres. Bueno, déjame ver si no me ocupan y te confirmo…

\- Prometo que será inolvidable, una cena elegante, la luz de las velas, es un lugar exquisito y podemos bailar, ahí van nuestros compañeros en ocasiones, vi al director del hospital con su esposa una noche.

\- ¿Vas seguido?

\- No, mi hermana estuvo aquí hace seis meses y cuando se iba a marchar la lleve a ese lugar, dice que debería llevar a mí… novia…

\- Pues llévala, Mike

\- Es lo que estoy intentando…

Candy sonreía, Michael la había pretendido en la universidad, pero ella seguía pensando en Albert y en su hijo, el se enteraba de su pequeño si padre, aun así fueron buenos amigos, termino la carrera y se separaron, volver a verse y saber que continuaba soltera, fue suficiente para volver a intentarlo, así, Candy recordaba las palabras de Annie

…No podemos temer y escondernos, no creo que sea lo adecuado, es simple, no pienso volver con él…

\- Está bien, Michael, pasa por mí a las ocho, iremos a bailar y a cenar

\- Así se habla, preciosa. Le daba un beso en la mejilla y se marchaba sonriente.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Espero seguir actualizando todos los fics, muchas gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic**

 **L** **Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Albert estaba en un auto con vidrios obscuros, por fin la vio llegar, pero enseguida algo le asombraba, entraba una mujer que reconocía del bar aquel, por supuesto, pero donde la había visto, trataba de pensar de donde conocía ala pelirroja que había entrado a la casa, y apenas iba a salir del auto cuando, otro auto llegaba, bajando la pelinegro con su hija dormida en brazos, quería ayudarla pero el chofer del taxi, de inmediato lo hacía y le entregaba el bolso de la niña.

\- Gracias señor, quédese con el cambio.

Entraban las dos y en la puerta estaba otra mujer, que esa casa tenía mujeres con niños, estaban juntas las amigas de Candy.

Las luces se apagaban en el piso de arriba, en una de las ventanas, veía la silueta de su mujer con su hijito en pijamas, se veía tan hermosa, era la postal más bella de la noche. ¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo! De amor, de pasión y de ella. La mujer más apasionada y desinhibida, era fuego ¿y ahora? Era un hermosa madre, devota, cuidadosa y vivía en un hogar con mujeres como ella, con niños y solas, ¿solas?

En ese momento un hombre bastante atractivo se paraba en la puerta. Tocaba el timbre y notaba como en su ventana ella corría y acostaba a su hijo, después entraba otra mujer y ella salía de la postal.

\- ¡Estás bellísima, Candy!

\- Gracias Mike. - No me esperen despiertas.

\- Disfruten la velada, Candy - Si no regresas, no te preocupes, cuidaremos de tu hijo.

Para él, que se encontraba en el auto con los vidrios obscuros, fue ver su sueño, convertirse en pesadilla. Candy, su Candy, se iba con otro hombre, y ese fulano, la tomaba de la cintura, ¡de su cintura! Cuando iba tan hermosa, con un vestido corto, unido al cuerpo, con brillantes y un escote que podía notar las hermosas curvas de su senos.

\- ¡mi Candy!

Mike y Candy se fueron en el automóvil de lujo, Albert no soportaba la idea, se fue tras el auto, vio donde se había detenido, un lugar muy selecto y con reservación, de suerte pudo entrar en un bar abierto por el costado del restauran donde la pista de baile se lucía como pantalla para observar a las parejas desde ese punto.

Ella le sonreía, él la abrazaba con posesión, ella se separaba un poco, el volvía a intentarlo, toda la maldita noche viendo el estira y el afloje de un imbécil que trataba de llevársela a la cama esa misma noche. No podía beber de más, tenía que estar cuerdo, no le permitiría que ese, se llevara a su mujer, Candy era suya, desde el comienzo y lo sería para siempre, así tuviera que deshacerse de ese tipo.

La cena fue maravillosa, Candy sonreía soñadora, pensativa, cuantas veces imagino cenar así con Albert, salir a bailar, pero ella tenía en parte la culpa, todo se había hecho tal como ella lo había pensado, el único detalle que no pensó fue quedar embarazada la noche en que se despidieron, como olvidarlo, si ya habían pasado varias veces, ya no iba a suceder una vez más, pero se quedaron esa noche en el bosque, y los preservativos olvidados en el auto, las estrellas, la luna, el olor a lavanda y pino, su perfume… todo los envolvía aquella noche, no podía arrepentirse ahora, Betito era lo mejor que le podía haber regalado aquella noche, Albert.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué decías, Mike?

\- Tú estás aquí, tu mente… solo Dios sabe dónde estás.

\- Es que tenía mucho de no salir, mucho menos con un gran amigo. La verdad Mike, pensé que te habías casado.

\- No, después de la especialidad y los congresos médicos, no me di tiempo para gozar de una noche maravillosa como esta, pero… hoy será la excepción… Candy.

\- Vamos Mike, ninguna chica en su sano juicio se va con un chico en la primera noche.

\- Por favor, Candy. Ni tú eres una chiquilla, mucho menos yo. Sabemos lo que queremos y… también lo que necesitamos, hace cuanto no sales sola y disfrutas de un buen vino, una rica cena, y un baile espectacular.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero esta noche no será, tal vez… en otra cita. Mike hacía pucheros y ojos de rogar. Y en el bar tras el espejo enorme de la pista un hombre lo observaba con una mirada gélida y lista para devorarlo. Si hubiera sido un león, Mike ya sería un bocado batanero y no un rogón tras su mujer, pensaba aquel rubio que ya había mandado a su amante en turno con su mayordomo.

Las horas se hicieron largas, largas y muy largas, por fin salieron, es verdad había tomado y el aire podía ponerla a tono, así que tenía que cuidar que llegara a su hogar sana y salva. Los siguió y definitivamente no se fueron a su casa, se la llevo fuera de la ciudad, a una colina alta, donde vieron las luces de New York… Mientras el rubio los perseguía a distancia, pensativo y furioso

\- ¡Que romántico! ¡Imbécil! Yo la lleve a una colina más bonita y mejor, y por cierto, soy el padre de un bebe de esa noche, ni creas que esta colina contaminada y colmada de smog le gana a la mía, ¡estúpido! Disfrútalo, que esta noche será la última que te acercas a ella. Marcaba por su celular y reportaba a una pareja en un lugar discreto, donde ella estaba molesta y discutía, temía porque el hombre la lanzara al voladero, no había protectores para autos.

La pareja se bajaba del coche, Candy cerraba los ojos recordando más a una colina estrellada, no a esa que las luces no permitían ver estrellas en el cielo, solo brillantes luces en el suelo.

\- ¡Se ve precioso! ¿NO te parece, Candy?

\- ¡eh! Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡oh Candy! Mike se aproximo para abrazarla y un par de luces se encendieron.

\- ¡Aléjese lentamente de la señorita!

La poca bebida que se le había subido, con esas luces y el susto, ambos se habían retirado, ese no era un lugar para el auto, estuvieron a punto de caer, no había para frenos y a suerte que el oficial les había advertido, al parecer una pareja estuvo discutiendo ahí, a suerte no eran ellos, pero con esa advertencia se retiraron rumbo a casa.

El auto lejano, con vidrios obscuros, ya los esperaba estacionado. Pero en su interior ya no estaba el hombre observándolos. Ahora Mike, un poco cansado y asustado, después de el interrogatorio del policía lo que deseaba era irse a casa.

\- Candy, espero que hayas disfrutado la velada.

\- Por supuesto Mike, nos veremos el lunes en el hospital. Candy cerraba, todavía le temblaban las manos a Mike, que se le caían las llaves y subía al auto para retirarse, Candy cerraba la puerta y se quitaba los tacones, subía despacio para no hacer ruido, entraba y la lamparilla de su bebe con dibujo de elefante estaba encendida, se acercaba a su camita con corralito, para verlo, estaba bien cubierto, cuando siempre lo encontraba destapado y desacomodado, ahora lucía como si ella lo hubiese puesto derechito y con sus cobijita al pecho. Un tierno besito y su frase.

\- ¡mi cielito! Eres mi angelito, mi amor.

Se giraba bajándose la cremallera de su vestido dejando en el suelo la tela y entraba al baño para tomar la ducha, salía radiante y envuelta en una toalla para ir rumbo a su guarda ropa, tomaba una tanguita y una bata ligera para dormir, se quitaba la toalla extendiéndola. Y de pronto, una mano le cubría la boca, un hombre estaba tras su espalda y ella estaba desnuda.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **¡Que rico es escribir!... deseando que les guste y dándoles mucho, mucho material para imaginar, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ese mismo día, habían estado modelando Annie y Elisa con sus hijas, fueron televisadas y grabadas para los anuncios publicitarios que proponían los dueños de los trajes que modelaron, tal como Annie era muy atractiva, Elisa al ser pelirroja y tener una niña tan bella y rubia, aun más pequeñita y simpática. Llamaba la atención del productor, quien al darse cuenta que era madre soltera, y que la niña solo llevaba el apellido de ella, trataba de investigar quien sería el padre, pues el con gusto le daría el apellido a ese angelito que solo con ver a su madre sonreía e imitaba con tanta carisma que no podían evitar sentir la atracción.

\- Sabes Elisa, nos interesa mucho tu hija, podríamos hacer más producciones y… hasta llevarla al cine, solo que, nos gustaría mucho saber quién es el padre, ya aves tener su permiso.

\- Lo siento, pero eso es imposible, soy madre soltera y mi hija es solo mía, decidí tenerla y es mi responsabilidad, cuando ella sea mayor sabrá quién es su padre.

Un reportero escuchaba y grababa su respuesta, al ver que los dueños elegían a Elisa como la nueva cara de su marca, sería mucho muy atractivo que al entrevistarla ellos contaran con esas palabras, por ser una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida.

Annie por su parte no tomaba mucho en cuenta las cámaras y se distraía con facilidad, pues su hija era preciosa y solo tenía ojos para ella, así se distraía todo el tiempo cuidándola y sobre protegiéndola, eso también llamaba la atención del reportero, quien al ver cómo le daba un beso a la pequeña, este le tomaba unas fotos, tan hermosas, especiales para la portada del álbum de mayo. La cara de la niña mirando a su madre con tanta admiración y ella dándole un besito, era tan divina que sin saberlo fueron elegidas por el fotógrafo y elogiando al reportero, por su bella toma, anunciaban la portada del mes.

Con esto Annie también era seleccionada, firmaban contratos y ambas, estaba exhaustas, se iban sin pensar en el día siguiente, solo deseaban llegar a casa.

\- Fue una bendición que vinieras conmigo Elisa, nos eligieron con contratos de dos años, esos casi nunca los dan, nuestras pequeñas contaran con todos los servicios de seguro y cuidados, no sabes la maravilla que tenemos.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, Annie, leí muy bien nuestros contratos, me siento maravillada con el pago que recibiremos, ni con siete casos por semana lograría ese sueldo tan cuantiosa, gracias por invitarme, no quería ser una carga eterna para Candy.

\- Ella dice que eres lo mejor que le sucedió, a tu lado se ha sentido protegida, con compañía y ha sido una madre para tu hija, mira que con ser pediatra, cuando no tenías ni un dólar, fue una hermosa bendición para Anthonella.

Paty por su parte ese día en la escuela y guardería donde trabajaba conocía a un hombre que no dejaba de verla, ella solo recordaba al padre de su pequeño, pero se sentía avergonzada con la mirada del hombre alto que dejaba a su hija en la puerta.

\- ¡Adiós, Tío!

\- Nos vemos por la tarde, mi niña. - Maestra le encargo mucho a mi… sobrina.

\- Por supuesto señor Stevens.

\- ¡Tom! Llámame Tom. Ella asentía y se iba a recibir a los demás niños, pero el hombre no quitaba su mirada del cuerpo tan hermoso que ahora lucía Paty, era una mujer muy atractiva, y Tom se sentía muy atraído por la maestra de su sobrina. - Vendré un poco tarde, por favor, cuídela mucho y… si me espera, puedo llevarla a su casa.

\- No es necesario, mi hijo y yo vivimos cerca de aquí.

\- ¿Su hijo?

\- Si, el también está aquí en la guardería.

\- ¿Es casada?

\- Eh… si.

Por la tarde llegaba Tom y preguntaba sobre el esposo de la maestra, si venía por ella o si sabía donde vivía, a lo que otra maestra del plantel coqueta comentaba,

\- Ella es viuda, tiene un hijo, y solo se dedica al pequeño, vive tres calles hacia el oriente.

\- Muchas gracias maestra.

En la salida Tom, seguía a distancia a Paty y dos pequeños, quienes pasaban al súper para hacer algunas compras. Ahí con cierto respeto la veía llegar a su hogar, era toda una mujer, respetuosa y con dos niños muy educados.

Ya por la noche se daban cuenta que Candy saldría, y todas estaban ansiosas por contarle de los detalles, pero esa noche no sería, el cansancio las vencía y Candy salió a cenar.

El regreso de Candy, fue lo que esperaba Paty para tomar más el sueño, pues con sentir el cerrojo de la puerta, ella ya se sentía más tranquila. Sin saber que por la ventana de la habitación de Candy, cerca del árbol, un hombre había abierto con facilidad y entrado sin hacer ruido alguno. El pequeño en la camita estaba todo destapado y abrazando a sus mascotas de peluche, un mono y una jirafa eran parte de su compañía, el rubio lo admiraba con ternura, lo acomodaba y lo cubría dándole besos en su cabecita, escuchaba los pasos y se iba a un lado donde la sobra de las cortinas lo escondía.

Entraba y la observaba, se veía más hermosa que antes, como acepto dejarla, ella iba a estudiar, había terminado su relación, no quería un noviazgo distanciados, tenía planes de graduarse y de ser cardióloga, pero el sin querer le había cambiado todo. La seguía con la mirada, vio como se desabrochaba la cremallera y como su hermoso trasero era expuesto a su vista. Así sin poder evitarlo se alteraba totalmente, vio como la silueta de ella se trasparentaba en la puerta de cristal del baño, después de estar tan excitado, al vio salir cubriéndose con la toalla, eso era insoportable, ya no se aguanto más y sin decir media palabra la tomaba por la espalda, se pegaba a ella para que sintiera lo que había provocado, y le cubría la boca, para no asustar a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente.

Lo que no esperaba era que la toalla callera y le dejaran a su preciosa mujer lista para él.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a mi valiosa compañera Tuty, quien solicita este capítulo tan largo... como los que ella me da**_

 _ **Un mega abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En otro lugar, Archie se citaba con un amigo abogado, ambos tomaban temas y como había sido engañado por ella, al negarle su paternidad, puesto que le había hecho creer que no era su hija, cuando si lo era, habían estado casados, tuvieron altibajos, la amaba, fue su primer hombre en la vida y con él, después de ella, no había nadie más.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Archie? Sales a todas horas en muchas revistas siempre bien acompañado con modelos.

\- Por supuesto, Anthony. Tengo un contrato por los siguientes cinco años, soy la cabeza de la compañía Cornwall, necesito promover en todo momento en cada fotografía los modelos y diseños de la compañía, siempre que salga en una fotografía, no querrás que use los vestidos de nuestro inventario.

\- ¿Por eso siempre sales con modelos? ¿Qué trabajo tan difícil? Y dime, ¿tu mamá fue la que te obligo a firmar ese contrato?

\- Ya la conoces, me vio deprimido cuando Annie me dejo, fue peor saber su respuesta de que la sospecha de mi madre era cierta y yo… fui un estúpido y le creí. Dude de ella, cuando ella no se separaba de mi, siempre dispuesta, aun embarazada, se veía hermosa, su cuerpo cambiando y yo más embrutecido, sus… Todas su partes se veían aun más sexys, tú me comprendes, no puedo explicarte, pero… Annie embarazada me atraía aun más que cuando… éramos novios.

\- Si eso te pasaba, como fuiste a dejarla ir. Como permitiste que tu madre entrara en tu matrimonio, pudiste quitarle un mechón de cabello a tu hijita y… una prueba de ADN, listo. Pero no decirle a ella.

\- Tuvimos problemas económicos, tres diseñadores de la fábrica nos demandaron por sus éxitos, mi madre exageraba y estaban las cosas mal. Cuando Annie dio la respuesta y… no tuve obligación para mi hija, mi madre respiraba tranquila, ella… deseaba que ya no le quitaran más de su dinero, la conoces, Anthony, ella ama el dinero y no pude evitarlo.

\- Y parece que su nieta no le importa. Si fuera mi madre, en serio yo la abandonaba a ella, Archie. Eres una mina de oro, sabes manejar los negocios, eres quien saco adelante sus empresas, te ha exprimido constantemente y… dejar ir a su nieta… En serio, Archie ¿Eres su hijo?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ambos, el bar donde se encontraban era de lujo y verse a los ojos, al decir eso, Archie se inquieto sobre manera. Anthony agregaba,

\- Mira Archie, sé que seré tu abogado y… te ayudaré a recuperar a Annie y a tu hija a como dé lugar, reabriré el caso y demostrare el engaño de tu mujer. Pero si fuera yo, quien estuviera en tu lugar… mi madre amaría a mi mujer con locura, porque siempre ha deseado que le dé nietos. Y dice que mi carrera lo único que hace es espantar a las mujeres, en parte tiene razón, mi novia me encontró con una clienta y… me dejo sin explicaciones, yo… ya sabes estaba ebrio, no medí las consecuencias y… llevo años pagando caro haberla dejado ir. Ella me amaba, es abogada y… de las mejores… daría lo que fuera por tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos una sola vez más.

\- Sé lo que sientes. Daria todo lo que tengo por tener en mi cama a mi mujer siempre, todos los días y a todas horas, no soy yo desde que se fue, no me siento feliz, sufrí mucho al pensar que me había engañado con otro, ahora soy tan feliz saber que solo acepto por orgullo y dignidad, porque Estefanía es una Cornwall, y de eso no hay la menor duda.

\- Bueno dices que se encuentra en New York, se encuentra trabajando todo el tiempo ella y su hija, juntas, no sale con otro hombre, ¡Amigo! Vas de gane, si llega otro, date por perdido.

\- ¡Cállate! Mi Annie jamás saldrá con otro que no sea yo.

\- Vamos Archie, te ve a diario con modelos, parce que tu madre quiere que no la vuelvas a ver en tu vida, además si mi mujer me vio con otra, me mando al demonio, ¡Por Dios, Archie! Manda al carajo ese contrato, no eres el modelo, ni su juguete y… si no hiciste pruebas de ADN con tu hija, te sugiero que las hagas con tu madre, si tuviera un ápice de parecido a ti, nunca se hubiera deshecho de tu hija.

La noche se hizo larga, salieron del bar con firma de documentos, demandaría a Annie por haberle mentido, le exigiría su regreso a casa y le cobraría en la cama todas las noches que lo había dejado solo por orgullosa, mentir ante un juez, es un delito que se paga, pero… sería bondadoso, si ella regresaba a su lado, dejaría ese asunto en el olvido, y sí, se compraría una casa nueva, para su esposa y su hija.

En la casa de Candy ella se quedaba asustada y sin moverse, podían haber tomado a su hijito, para obligarla, pero esas manos, las formas de sus dedos cubriéndole la boca y la altura de ese miembro encima de su trasero, era tal cual…

Albert con una mano le cubría el rostro, con la otra comenzaba a acariciarle como el siempre lo había hecho, hasta llegar a su punto débil, donde no había retorno, su aliento agitado en su oreja, ella sintió sus caricias, comenzaba a atormentarla, no podía gritar, mucho menos despertar a todas, pero… pero…

Las caricias no le dieron tregua, Albert la giraba y la subía a su cintura, se recargaba y le ponía los brazos tras su espalda con una mano, mientras se acercaba y tomaba por asalto sus labios

\- ¡Me mentiste! Pero nunca deje de desearte, me dijiste que cuando regresara estarías esperándome, y te fuiste sin dejar rastro, que deseabas no amarme y mucho menos tener un novio a la distancia, ¡Mentirosa!

\- ¡Alb! ¡Alll! Yooo…

\- Si, tu, dijiste que no querías irte conmigo, te ofrecí estudiar en Escocia medicina, pero no… y ahora tienes a mi hijo en tus brazos, y yo pagando por tus desprecios… te fuiste con Tom, te casaste con Philips, te embarazo uno de ellos, todo este tiempo, mentiras y mas mentiras… hasta esa noche que te encontré, tu rabia, tu enojo, toda tu… nunca estuviste con Tom, el está casado con Cande, la hija de la señora de la cocina. Y Phil, se fue a Nebraska, su mujer ya le dio dos niños… y mi mujer se hizo pediatra en vez de… ¡Ah! ¡Dios! Como me castigaste…

\- ¡Bert! ¡Por favor!

Albert no dejaba de tocarla su mano bajo su trasero estaba haciendo estragos, la tenía rendida… no podía hacer nada, estaba necesitada de atención y el sabía como dársela, pero las palabras que le decía… la dejaban en el limbo, ahora lo entendía…

Un intento más ajustado y la subía un poco más para abrir el pantalón, era su mujer y ahora se concedería lo que le había hecho falta, también le demostraría que a un hombre como él no se le desprecia, ni se le esconde, mucho menos se le oculta un hijo, pero… algo más importante tenía prioridad en ese momento… ¡Amarla!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Un capítulo bastante creativo y... listo para animar a mis compañeras, deseando verlas ben, sanas y con completa salud,**_

 _ **les envío mi sincero cariño y...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La habitación tenía clima puesto, pero el calor que generaban, estaba dejando dos cuerpos en la sección de vestidor, muy unidos, ella estaba con él, de nuevo, no podía creer todo lo que había dicho, pero si sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no había olvidado absolutamente nada, sus dedos iniciaron, su roce continuo, sus labios, quemaron y la pasión, se encendió…

El pequeño sillón con algunas sabanas, sirvió para tomar otra forma de amar, la falta de continuidad y de años de no estar en circulación, hizo que fuera algo más difícil para ambos, y eso, le daba pauta a desearla aun más… como si fuera la primera vez, ambos no pudieron negarse, la atracción fue tal, que terminaron en la alfombra abrazados, desnudos completamente.

\- Nunca saliste de mi corazón, pequeña, mentirosa… te busque en mi regreso, fui a la universidad, pregunte por tus estudios, toda tu habían desaparecido, cuando me dieron información equivocada, quise morir, no podía más que odiarte, ¡Y lo hice! Con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta que George encontró a Thomas Greisen, con la hija de Linda, la cocinera, y le dijo que ya tenían un hijo. No era Candy, ella se llamaba Cande, pero la información estaba ahí, no eras tu, todo lo que me dijeron fue falso.

\- ¡Albert yo! Te vi con esa, la que estaba contigo esa noche y…

\- Y al igual que yo, te equivocaste, esa chica la conocí ahí, en la discoteca. Tuve una novia, Susana, pero nunca nada formal, era un… acuerdo entre ambos, ella amaba a otro amigo y la despreciaba, nos unimos varias ocasiones, ella se vengó de él, usándome y yo le di oportunidad para hacerlo… pero… volver a verte, y luego enterarme de un hijo, de que eres madre soltera, todo, todo se fue dando, casi no he podido creer lo que mi familia es capaz de hacer, con tal de que no viniera a buscarte.

\- Te llame un par de veces, quería decirte, pero… me dijeron que no estaba, que te habías ido a Singapur, y luego a África…

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Una señora, no recuerdo bien el nombre, pero cuando pregunte por ti, fue quien tomaba el teléfono y respondía sin preguntarme mi nombre o el asunto por el que te buscaba,

\- Sé quien fue. Sabía que te estaba buscando, perdí un par de negocios cuando vine a llevarte conmigo.

\- Mi mamá murió y… me fui con mi Tía y… ella también se fue…

\- ¡Lo siento! Sabes bien que yo perdía mi madre cuando niño, pero… Candy. Yo creí que estabas casada, de verdad, por eso me fui.

\- ¿Y cómo es que volviste?

\- Tengo negocios que se hicieron mejores aquí, además… ¡Tenemos un hijo, Candy!

\- Si. Es…

\- ¡Un Angelito!

\- Si. ¡Lo amo!

\- ¡oh, Candy! Como te he extrañado, cuantas noches soñé con tenerte así…

\- ¿En el suelo? El reía bromista, y respondía

\- En mi cama, a mi lado, como debió ser. La mejor escuela de medicina esta en Glasgow, todo estaba bien, íbamos a estar juntos.

\- Con alguien que se atrevía a negarte… crees que me hubieran dejado estar contigo.

\- Eres a la única que he amado. Nadie ha ocupado tu lugar en mi corazón.

\- Pero si… en tu cama. El silencio hizo que ella tratara de separarse de su abrazo, él la ajusto y la detenía, susurrándole al oído.

\- Solo fue sexo, no hubo formalidad, lo juro.

\- ¡Albert! Ya no somos como antes.

\- Hemos mejorado, estas más hermosa, te ves preciosa, mi amor. Te quiero conmigo, Candy.

\- Albert… ya estoy rehaciendo mi vida…

\- Con ese medicucho con el que saliste esta noche.

\- Quien te crees para venir a decirme…

\- Soy el hombre que siempre te amo, el único que daría su vida por ti, el padre de tu hijo, el que te buscó y hasta ahora te tengo en mis brazos, Candy.

Enfurecido y aprovechando la posición en el suelo, tomo sus labios, acariciaba su cuerpo y no la dejaba escapar, esta vez, se levantaba con ella y se iba a su cama, no era tan cómodo volver al sillón y terminar en la alfombra. La pasión cobro de nuevo lugar, y ella no podía detenerlo, no, cuando lo deseaba tanto y ambos no podían negarse lo mucho que deseaban recordar, el ayer.

La mañana se abría paso, los sonidos de los niños despertando en las habitaciones eran continuas alarmas del sistema solar ¡Ya amaneció! ¡Quiero comer! ¡Voy a hacer pipi!

Candy estaba encima de su pecho, el bello servía como suave abrigo, la mitad de la sabana cubría parte de sus cuerpos desnudos y el tenía un brazo ajustando su cintura.

\- ¡Mami! ¿Besitos?

La pareja abría los ojos, viendo al pequeño que unía levemente su ceja, curioso del desconocido que también, estaba viéndolo, por fin. Candy veía que ya se iba a bajar de la camita y buscaba como cubrirse, de inmediato tomaba un albornoz de un perchero y dándole la manita a su hijo quien giraba hacia atrás para ver el rostro de Albert, se iba a jalones al baño, para hacer lo de costumbre.

Albert por su parte, tomaba la sabana, se iba al vestidor y tomaba parte de sus prendas, pasaba la regadera viendo al pequeña a un costado en el baño, y tomaba una ducha. Salía se colocaba el bóxer y el pantalón, el pequeño se movía para salir del cuerpo de su madre, que lo mantenía sentadito, para tomar ropitas para él. Entraba lo bañaba y lo sacaba en una toalla, donde Albert, lo recibía y ella se lo dejaba indicándole donde estaba la ropa seleccionada, para ir a darse un baño ella.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Albert. ¿Y tú?

\- Betito.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- ¿Hiciste meme aquí?

\- ¿Meme?

\- Si, en la cama de mi mamá, te vi dormido.

\- Si. Dormí en la cama, con tu mami.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… es mía.

\- ¿Es tu mamá?

\- No. Ella es mía.

\- Ella es mi mamá.

\- ¿Y tu Papá?

\- Está trabajando.

Candy salía y escuchaba la contestación de ambos, se colocaba un jeans y una blusa. Y agregaba,

\- Betito. El es tu Papá.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Cortito, pero con mucho cariño**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic**

 **Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El desayuno era de aparecidas, un hombre giraba un sartén en la cocina, al verlo Paty se abrigaba más y se giraba regresándose a cambiar. Elisa entraba con su hijita de la mano y al ver al hombre alto, buscaba la mirada de Candy ella, apretaba los labios, haciendo una forma "ni modo".

\- Buenos días, Candy tenemos chef en fin de semana, como estamos elevando nuestro estatus.

\- Buenos días Lic. Legan

\- ¡Ah! Y me conoce. ¡Interesante!

\- Buscaba a Candy, supe con quien ha estado viviendo. Señorita Elisa.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y le contaste de todos nuestros chicos, Candy? Qué bien. Así no se pondrá celoso por todos tus novios. Candy apretaba la boca y escondía una sonrisa, después respondía con seguridad.

\- Elisa, eso a Albert no le importa, solo fue sexo. El pequeño Betito entraba con un juguete de dibujo y comentaba -Seso.

\- No Betito. Me equivoque. Albert se quedaba serio y giraba ver al niño y comentaba,

\- Mira hijo, un elefante. Un hot cake, con figura deformada, daba una tropa y una cola, haciendo que el pequeño dejara el juguete y comentara,

\- ¡Elefante! ¡Mío!

El pequeño Alex, entraba y escuchaba que tenía un elefante de inmediato se subía a la silla para verlo y Betito lo presumía comentando

\- ¡Elefante! ¡Mi Papá!

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¡Siiiii! ¡Es mi papá! Y el pequeño Alex que no conocía a su padre, gritaba contento bajando de la silla y abrazando las piernas de Albert diciendo,

\- ¡Papá!

Paty lo escuchaba y se ponía ambas manos en el rostro apenada y recordando que Alex no tenía a su padre. Las niñas llegaban corriendo al escuchar los gritos y ellas veían a Albert abrazado por Alex, de inmediato, lo copiaban

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Annie ya vestida más sencilla y recién bañada se acomodaba el cabello tras sus orejas y abría de forma desorbitada sus ojos al ver a los niños gritando que tenían Papá. Candy se reía y Albert giraba el sartén y notaba que los pequeños eran menores que su hijo y él seguía viendo su elefante, sin venir a reclamar su lugar a sus compañeros de hogar.

Candy no daba muchas explicaciones, pero todas intervenían de una u otra manera en la cocina, agregando detalles, frutas, leche y sobre todo tazas de café, misma que Albert sentado con Betito en una pierna, tomaba viendo que ellas se cuidaban de no hablar mucho frente a él.

\- Son muy bellos sus hijos.

\- Al parecer Betito es una clonación. Respondía Elisa con cierta molestia al saber que era el padre del pequeño y ahora todos los niños le decían Papá, sin poder negarles nada, pues no querían hacerlos llorar.

\- Betito, Ann, Alex y Steffi. Son muy bonitos nombres, no han ocupado a su padre. Hasta que aparecí. Paty bajaba el rostro, Elisa giraba a ver a su hijita, Candy tomaba la mano de Betito y Annie respondía,

\- En ocasiones no se merecen tener hijos. Albert al saber que era la esposa de Archie agregaba,

\- Él las ama, Annie. Su madre lo predispuso y usted no hizo nada para aclarar las cosas, se deben hablar, reconozco que es culpable, estoy en su lugar y aun puedo decir que aunque tuve una Tía de forma similar a su suegra, no deje de buscar de una u otra manera a Candy, tengo todos los archivos de año tras año de cómo llegue hasta ella.

\- Mi suegra nunca me quiso.

\- El lo sabe, Annie. Dense un poco de tiempo y hable con Archie. Puede que haya cometido errores y lo peor es que su suegra aprovecha mucho a su hijo para sacar ganancias, puede ser que si usted se lo quita, ella quede en la ruina y sea lo mejor.

\- ¿En la ruina?

\- Si Archie se va, toda la fortuna es de él. Ella no tiene nada, por eso se deshizo de usted.

\- ¡Dios!

\- Eso es lo que investigue. Las modelos son parte del negocio, su suegra lo obligo a que supuestamente se fotografiara constantemente para el bien de su publicidad, pero es el padre de su hija, a quien sigue la publicidad todo el tiempo, no a la señora.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta. Annie comía su fruta y notaba que su hijita ya había terminado, le limpiaba y se retiraba de la mesa. Era fin de semana, descanso de las cuatro, había cosas de casa que hacer y sobre todo tener a los pequeños en la casa. El sonido del timbre hacía que todas giraran al cristal y notaran que un hombre con un arreglo floral. Albert también lo notaba y este se ponía de pie desde el suelo de la alfombra con los niños. Pero Candy era la que estaba cerca y abría la puerta

\- Buenos días, ¿Puede firmar?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Gracias.

Entraban flores, y molesto esperaba que el médico fuera quien después de una noche interesante, mandara rosas a su compañera. Candy con una sonrisa y viendo los rostros comentaba,

\- Señorita Patricia O´Brien. La cara de Annie y Elisa, fue de asombro total, mientras Paty, asustada de igual manera preguntaba

\- ¿Para mí?

Patricia tenía un nuevo admirador, un joven Tío de una de sus alumnas le había enviado rosas, ella avergonzada y un poco molesta comentaba,

\- Mi esposo no ha sido declarado fallecido, Candy. Debimos devolverlas.

\- Tu esposo no está aquí. Comentaba Elisa tomando una de las rosas y colocándola en un florero de cristal entubado cerca de un escritorio. Albert al ver que los niños, deseaban salir comentaba,

\- ¿Desean salir?, podemos llevar a los niños a comer fuera.

Todas aceptaban, el auto de Albert era amplio y buscaban como acomodarse, así que se arreglaban a salir con los pequeños, ya iban a cerrar la puerta cuando llegaba un hombre con traje, preguntando

\- ¿Señorita Annie Britter?

\- Si. Soy yo.

\- Me firma aquí, por favor. Después de mostrar su identificación, se separaba y Elisa la abrazaba,

\- No te preocupes, te ayudare y responderemos en la corte. Con eso, Albert observaba a Candy y ella se quedaba molesta. A lo que él agregaba,

\- Haremos lo que me pidas. Lo que sea, tu dime como quieres y yo aceptaré.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Es nuestro y eres a quien amo. Aunque hayas tenido una serie de novios… aun sigues soltera.

Candy negaba, ella no había tenido novios, fue Elisa quien le dio esa oportunidad, al estar molesta porque él si había tenido otras y solo respondía con amigos casuales, pues ella también se dio ese lugar.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Actualizando con sincero aprecio, deseando hacerlo de manera mas continua**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En el restaurant infantil, había juegos y un padre muy contento subía a un resbaladero a su pequeño quien no era nada celoso, pues Alex, lo seguía a todas partes y Albert parecía el padre de los pequeños al darles apoyo en lo que le solicitaban.

\- ¡Papi! Gritaba la pequeña Anthonella, quien sonreía efusiva porque el hombre tan alto le sonreía, sin negarle que era su Papi. Elisa, observaba recelosa, viendo la hoja de la demanda recibida por Annie, notando que algo no iba a salir bien en todo eso.

Paty por su parte, les aclaraba a escondidas a Annie y a Candy, sobre el hombre atractivo y soltero que ahora iba a la escuela a dejar a su sobrina, y quien le había mandado las flores, pero ella aclaraba que estaba casada y que tendría que volver a su hogar y ver si había noticias de su marido, también llevar a su pequeño para que viera la foto de su padre, porque la que ella tenía en su cartera ya era muy viejita y en su casa estaban los retratos de Stear.

\- Deja de preocuparte, Paty. Aquí tienes trabajo y… tu hijo es pequeño, si su padre vuelve, se lo dirás, Albert no ha dicho nada a los pequeños y mira a Elisa, tan tranquila de que Ann este con Albert, no la había notado que fuera tan conversadora.

Elisa, de reojo observaba como su hijita sonreía animada, pero volvía a ver el documento de la demanda y agregaba,

\- Si su padre la conociera. Tal vez no fuera tan feliz como es ahora. Candy giraba a ver a la niña que ahora levantaba sus brazos para que Albert la elevara y ella sonriendo respondía a Elisa.

-Puedo apostarte, que si el padre de Ann, la conoce, se sentirá tan feliz como lo es ahora. La pequeña Steffi, estaba sentada en una pequeña banquita dentro de lo que era una casita acomodaba piezas en una pared y no miraba hacia los demás, continuaba concentrada aprovechado su estancia viendo a otros niños que deseaban su lugar y ella no se movía.

Un padre de otro niño entraba con su hijo y notaba como Albert contaba con tres hijos en su alrededor, este sonriendo lo felicitaba y agregaba,

\- Mi esposa espera gemelos. Ya pronto lo alcanzaré amigo. Albert observaba hacia afuera a la mujer embarazada y la sonrisa orgullosa del señor que presumía a su familia, al creer que Alex y Ann eran también suyos. Sin embargo, este no negaba nada.

Llegaban las charolas con alimentos y él se llevaba a Ann, para que se sentara a comer, luego estiraba los brazos a Steffi y ella, mimosa se iba con él al ver que la llevaría en brazos. Alex y Betito, se iban siguiéndolo, como si fuera así todos los días. El padre que solo llevaba a uno notaba que el hombre tenía cuatro y que no se peleaban por sus brazos. Pero al seguirlo con la mirada notaba que en la mesa había cuatro mujeres y este abría enormes sus ojos, quedando con las quijadas sueltas, se sentaba a lado de su mujer totalmente mudo.

Mientras terminaban la comida y las horas se hacían un tiempo agradable, Albert recibía una llamada y este confirmaba que estaba con ella, Candy al escucharlo se apenaba, porque él la mencionaba como la mujer que más había buscado, a lo que en la otra línea comentaba que necesitaban hablar con él y firmar un documento.

\- Bien, estaré aquí una hora más, Johnson.

\- Tengo problemas señor, ella no quiso irse.

\- No es problema mío, que haga lo que quiera.

La llamada se cortaba y Candy al verlo serio preguntaba

\- ¿Pasa algo, Albert?

\- Si, vendrá Johnson para que le firme unos documentos, podríamos quedarnos un poco más aquí, luego los llevaré de compras o lo que deseen hacer.

-Pero… mencionaste un problema.

\- Si, una mujer, pero ya te lo dije, tu eres la única en mi vida, ahora que te encontré, no pienso dejarte escapar, Candy.

\- ¡Albert! ¿No habrá más hijos?

\- Por supuesto que no. No soy así, Candy. La única vez que no use protección… y aun así te perdí por años.

\- Ya sabes que… nada es cien por cierto confiable, tal vez tengas…

\- Te juro que no es eso. El único hijo que existe mío, se encuentra jugando aquí.

\- Yo… de verdad te busque…

\- Mi Tía pensaba que tenerme ocupado en los negocios… no me dejaría buscarte… ni siquiera te conoce, mucho menos se imagina que… tengo un hijo tan grande y tan hermoso.

\- Espero que cuando se entere…

\- No me importa lo que piense, lo que mi importa eres tú y mi hijo. Y no quiero cometer los mismos errores que están pasando tus compañeras y…

\- Ellas son felices y… yo lo he sido todo este tiempo.

\- Pero yo no, Candy.

Pasado un tiempo, llegaba Johnson con una carpeta, tras el de un auto bajaba Susana, quien entraba siguiéndolo, después de bajar del taxi que liquidaba. Albert a la distancia estaba con los niños en los juegos, ya con planes de irse, los pequeños, no se dejaban alcanzar. Johnson se quedaba serio, mostrándole una pluma, el salía del área de juegos y notaba a Susana tras de él.

\- ¡William!

Elisa y Candy que estaban en la mesa observaban la escena, a lo que Susana corría como una mujer enamorada con los ojos brillantes y agregaba,

\- ¡Sabía que te encontraría!

Ann y Alex se salían del área de juegos y abrazaban sus piernas gritando

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papi!

Dejando a la bella mujer con la boca suelta al ver a un par de niños con edad similar, pareciendo hermanitos gemelos, aferrarse a las piernas de Albert.

\- Buenas tardes, Susana. Seguiste a George.

\- ¿La encontraste? Tu Tía dijo que jamás la encontrarías.

\- Así que hablas con mi Tía.

\- Dijo que fue un amor de hace mucho tiempo y… que está casada con otro.

\- Pues no. Ella es libre y… la encontré.

\- Yo… yo pensé…

\- Pensaste mal, George te iba a llevar a Inglaterra, tu no quisiste.

\- No eres el único, William. Sabes bien que tengo una vida y… que hay otros mejores que tu.

Candy y Elisa, levantaron las cejas y Elisa sonreía de lado, al ver que la mujer no era aferrada, y ya tenía otros en su haber. Albert levantaba a Anthonella en sus brazos y agregaba,

\- Me da mucho gusto, sabía que tenías un corazón muy grande, y que podrían otros tener espacio. Ella apretaba los dientes y giraba molesta para salir del lugar. George bajaba el rostro y tomaba la pluma y los documentos cerrando la carpeta, agregaba,

\- Lo siento señor. No es tan grande su corazón para entrar en él.

\- Lamento mucho escucharlo., George.

\- Me retiro, lo veré la próxima semana.

\- Buena suerte en el viaje.

\- Su tía no estará muy contenta de que sea yo, quien llegue a la reunión.

\- Mi familia está aquí. George tocaba la mejilla de la niña y agregaba,

\- Me dijo que era rubio.

\- Si, míralo, esta allá, encima del resbaladero.

El pelinegro giro a ver por los cristales y el pequeño levantaba las manos deslizándose para bajar, con otros niños a su alrededor. Albert sonriente al verlo, giraba para ver el rostro de Johnson y este se le iluminaba al saber que por fin estaba con la mujer que más había buscado.

\- Me retiro señor. Me da mucho gusto que por fin los haya encontrado.

\- No hay que darse por vencidos. Gracias por todo, George.

El hombre salía serio, al ver que el auto lo esperaba fuera, y dentro Susana, esperaba irse del lugar.

Candy en su mesa veía llegar a Annie y Paty, quienes ya estaban listas para irse y comentaban,

\- Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí, debemos irnos, se está haciendo tarde. Elisa bajaba el rostro sin contar nada de lo que ambas observaron mientras ellas no estaban. Ella agregaba,

\- Tenemos que pedir un permiso de algunos días, Annie. Para responder a esta demanda.

\- Lo sé. Ya no me importa tanto lo que resulte. Al final, el fue el que aceptó que no era suya.

\- Creo que no saldrán bien las cosas. Sobre todo por el tiempo, además le perjudica mucho la vida que el lleva, mientras que nosotras estamos con las niñas todo el tiempo, Annie.

\- Ya veremos cómo salimos de esto. Además, firmamos el contrato para salir de viaje y… pudiéramos mostrarlo para que sepan que nuestro trabajo nos impide estar presentes.

\- Como abogada, también debemos llegar aún acuerdo tranquilo, para que no se lleve mucho tiempo, si lo que desea es a la niña, el tendrá que adaptarse a los horarios que ya tiene.

Candy al escuchar la problemática que ambas enfrentarían por la demanda, buscaba a Albert, quien parecía esperar a que ella lo viera, con los niños esperando por irse, ella se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a él. Este bajaba a la niña mientras veía que ella caminaba hasta donde el se encontraba. Candy al llegar lo abrazaba de la cintura, aun sabiendo que había tenido otras mujeres. El la siguió buscando, y no deseaba demandas y pleitos legales. Solo quería estar tranquila, tener a su hijo y si él deseaba estar con ellos, no se lo impediría.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos?

\- Si. Ya fue mucho tiempo y aun hay que preparar las cosas para la semana de trabajo.

\- Lo que tú quieras.

\- Continuar adelante, Albert.

\- Continuemos. Su mano le tomo la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para luego besar la punta de su nariz y su frente, ella le sonrió para luego girar a buscar a su pequeño y este los observaba desde la parte alta del juego con una sonrisa ajustada en los labios.

En otra parte muy lejos de ahí, un radio por frecuencia militar confirmaba la recuperación de varios de sus hombres, y al mencionarlos, varios aplaudían por el brillante rescate.

\- Capitán Cornwall, su mujer estará muy feliz de saber que se encuentra con vida.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Que escribir es realmente hermoso, soñar y pensar que hay mucho mas por hacer... gracias por sus bellos comentarios, continuamos aquí,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Los días pasaban, un padre tenía lugar en casa, entrada por salida y en ocasiones sin salida. Por fin llegaba el día de la cita en un estrado, el demandante, junto a su abogado se presentaban y tomaban su lugar, sin esperar mucho entraba Annie vestida formal y seria, su abogada levantaba la vista y miraba al hombre que conocía bien y que aun de espaldas seguía siendo, quien su sola presencia, la había animado en su carrera y en su vida. Verlo en la contra parte y enfrentarse a él, no solo era algo que jamás imaginó, sino que de todo lo que ahí pasaba, el destino los volvía a reunir, Anthony Brown, defensor de Archivald, el ex de su amiga, era nada más y nada menos que el padre de su hija Anthonella.

\- Buenos días. - Pasen por aquí, este es su lugar, el Juez no tardará en presentarse. El rubio al girar y ver a la abogada quien defendía a la ex esposa de su cliente, se quedaba desarmado. Ahí estaba la mujer a la que había lastimado, ofendido y a la que había perdido hacía ya varios años, después de no volverla a ver.

\- ¡Elisa!

Annie, de reojo vio hacia el abogado y como el hombre se quedaba asustado al ver a su compañera, al tratar de recordar su imagen, Annie abría los ojos desorbitados y giraba asustada a ver a su amiga cubriéndose la boca y comentando

\- ¿El es…?

\- Si, Annie. Es el padre de Anthonella, mi ex novio y… no sabe que tenemos una hija.

\- Elisa, no debimos…

\- Vamos a arreglar las cosas, él simplemente me engaño y a tu ex, lo engañaron. Aquí la vida tiene una cuota que cumplir, y el amor no está dentro de las leyes.

\- Te equivocas Elisa. La justicia siempre está en lo correcto y el amor, es parte de ello.

\- Los sentimientos salen volando cuando la vida te da golpes, Annie.

El rubio pidió a su cliente disculpas y le solicitaba al guardia permiso para hablar con la abogada Legan. Este se negaba hasta que estuviera presente el Juez en el estrado, pero le insistía pasar algunas palabras frente a él, a lo que Elisa giraba a verlos. Con una mirada suplicante Anthony le hacía una seña, para que se acercara.

Elisa sabiendo, que iba a comentar y que mentiras podría decir, solo movía su rostro de forma negativa y en eso entraba el juez al estrado, iniciando el proceso legal.

Después de una hora de conversaciones, revisando el asunto de la pareja, el acusador bajando su rostro solicitaba un perdón a su ex mujer.

\- Señor Juez, soy el culpable, pero mi vida no es la misma desde que ella aceptó ante todos que su hija no era nuestra. Yo… acepte el hecho de humillarla y negarle todo mi apoyo, al sentirme defraudado, no vengo a pedir derechos por mi hija, sino a pedirle perdón por lo que hemos vivido y deseo de corazón recuperarlas a las dos.

El juez viendo que no era una pelea por la custodia, sino que estaba externando algo de sentimientos, giro a ver a la señora y esta suspiraba pensando que responder, Elisa a sabiendas que Albert les había dicho que fueron engañados y a sabiendas que Annie continuaba amando a su ex, solo le colocaba la mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo, a lo que ella asentía y pasaba al frente agregando,

\- No vine a discutir nada, señor Juez. Tengo trabajo y amo a mi hija, no voy a negarle la paternidad que ella merece, nunca fui capaz de negarle eso, si esto sucedió fue porque él creyó en una mentira y yo no quise que mi hija fuera cuestionada, mucho menos mi persona, deje que pasaran las cosas que sucedieron, por simple orgullo. No tengo nada en contra del padre de mi hija. Si desea verla o darle de nuevo el apellido, está bien. Esta vez, acepto que se le hagan las pruebas que solicite, para que quede aclarada la verdad. Pero sobre mi persona, no estamos aquí para ver mi vida en un tribunal, mi ex termino en un divorcio y no tengo planes de que me quiten la vida que llevamos y que sufrí mucho, para poder reconstruir de nuevo.

No voy a permitir que alguien me guie o me obligue a tomar las riendas de mi vida, hoy simplemente tengo trabajo, soy independiente y mantengo a mi hija, mi familia sufrió la humillación y me aleje de todos. No puedo simplemente pasar una página en blanco, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

El juez extendió la caja de pañuelos y Annie agradeció limpiando sus ojos, con el rostro de su ex marido igual, envuelto en lágrimas de arrepentimiento al verla llorar por su culpa y aceptando que fue él quien inició la duda y la herida que ahora estaba enfrentando.

El juez dictamino hacer las pruebas, con el resultado de la paternidad, legalizar a la niña como tal y que respecto a la pareja, tomaran en cuenta a su hija, para continuar con su vida. Con el enlace que ambos tenían, merecía todo el respeto y el apoyo de la ley.

Ambos aceptaron, Archivald, se acercaba a Annie y sin poder evitarlo, le daba un abrazo y besaba su cabeza, ella lloraba aun más al haberlo extrañado tanto por varios años, sufrir en silencio el pensarlo en otros brazos, ahora él en su oído no solo le susurraba perdón, sino que le aseguraba que no había otra mujer en su vida, solo imágenes huecas de algo que jamás pasaría si ella estuviera a su lado.

\- ¡Archie!

\- ¡Annie!

Anthony aprovechaba para hablar con Elisa, quien lo escuchaba en silencio y le agradecía que su cliente le diera una oportunidad a su ex, porque él deseaba pedirle una oportunidad también a ella, que lo pasado había sido un engaño, él no había planeado enlazarse con su cliente de esa manera y que no la había olvidado en todos esos años que la había perdido.

\- Anthony, yo…

\- Por favor Elisa, si no te has casado y… sigues libre, prometo volver a conquistar tu corazón y esta vez, prometo no dejarte escapar.

\- Anthony ya no estoy trabajando de abogada. Yo… estaba sensible cuando aquello pasó, supe que fue un engaño, pero ya no quise saber nada de ti, cuando fui a buscarte… a tu departamento… fue para decirte, que estaba embarazada.

\- ¡Elisa!

\- Si, tenemos una hija, Anthony. Pero cambie de residencia, mi familia… se molestó por todo y…

\- Reparare todos los problemas que has pasado, no puedo creer que tengamos una hija, nuestra… tuya y mía, Elisa, debiste volver… pero al contrario, te fuiste aun más lejos, aun ahora, de Chicago se vinieron a New York y…

\- No pensaba decírtelo… no tenía remedio, dijiste que no estabas hecho para formar una familia, que… tu vida era esto, y no quise…

\- He cambiado, Elisa, te amo, te he amado desde antes que yo mismo lo supiera, no te olvide, no esperaba que… estuvieras embarazada, habíamos tenido relaciones siempre con precaución y…

\- Las precauciones siempre son dudosas, pero mi hijita… es una niña muy especial y…

\- ¿Especial? ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad?

\- ¿Y si la tuviera?

\- No me importaría, mi familia la amaría, nosotros también tenemos problemas, pero amamos a los nuestros con sus virtudes y sus defectos, no me importa como sea, Elisa. No dejaría a mi hija, a nuestra hija, que alguien más viera por ella. Elisa con cariño, sacaba de su cartera una fotografía y agregaba,

\- Nosotras estamos modelando ahora juntas. No conseguía trabajo como abogada y… Annie me ayudo a entrar en al modelaje, iremos a Europa en un par de meses, mírala es hermosa.

Anthony tomaba la imagen quedándose sorprendido al ver a la pequeña tan bella, sonriendo con su mirada y sus cabellos tan brillantes, ella lo sacaba de su embobamiento y agregaba,

\- Se llama Anthonella. Y le decimos Ann.

La pareja que se limpiaba la nariz se unía a la pareja de abogados, para decir que ellos se harían cargo de todo, pero al ver a Anthony con la foto, Annie sonriendo agregaba,

\- Es una pequeña hermosa y muy lista. Ann es la amiga de mi hija, siempre sonríe y ahora le dice papá al novio de Candy. Anthony giraba bruscamente y agregaba,

\- ¡Quiero verla! ¡Es mi hija!

Archivald, se unía a su hombro para ver la imagen de la pequeña y agregaba,

\- ¿Anthonella, es tu hija? Su abogado incrédulo preguntaba,

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Por supuesto, es la bebita de Elisa, la amiguita de mi hija. Está en la revista de modelaje que te mostré junto a su madre. Es un año menor que la mía.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Esperando continuar mas historias, agradezco sinceramente sus comentarios,**_

 _ **son el pago y la critica constructiva que te hace continuar haciendo esto mas seguido,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En la escuela, Paty llevaba a los niños a su salón, Betito gritaba informándoles a sus compañeritos que su papá estaba en casa, los pequeños le aseguraban que el de ellos también estaba en casa. Y algunos preocupados, le preguntaban a su maestra si podían hablarle a sus mamis para saber cómo estaban sus papas, haciendo alboroto. Y provocando risas entre las maestras. Algo tan sencillo, había creado una algarabía, todo por un comentario del pequeño que había expresado su seguridad por tener por primera vez a su padre en casa, mientras que a los demás pequeños pensaban que tal vez sus padres no lo estarían o porque se los habían recordado.

La salida, llegaba el hombre que había mandado flores a su casa. Paty avergonzada, entregaba a los niños a sus padres y el joven Tío de una de sus alumnas, le invitaba a comer a ella y a sus hijos.

\- Solo tengo un hijo y… soy casada. Bajaba su rostro avergonzada por tanto tiempo sin ver a su esposo y ella quería hacer un esfuerzo por decir algo más, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ser la esposa de un hombre ausente, tantos años de no tenerlo, de no estar presente, con el novio de Candy en casa y el pequeño diciéndole padre a un hombre que no lo era, después meditaba con la mirada del hombre tan cerca y ella tan ausente, que Candy había estado sola muchos años, pero su novio por fin había aparecido, ¿Y si aparecía Alistar? ¿Y si no lo hacía? Podría ella hacer algo, darle estabilidad a su hijo, o simplemente, contar con los padres de los hijos de sus amigas y que el pequeño le dijera padre a alguien que no lo era, no, no era justo. Las palabras del hombre frente a ella las sacó de sus pensamientos,

\- Se que es viuda, Paty. También soy viudo.

\- Yo… no puedo aceptar. Mi esposo… no… está con nosotros pero….¡No soy viuda! ¡Mi esposo volverá! Esto último le hizo sacarlo desde una furia interna que guardaba esperanzas y añoraba amor de quien todo le había dado. Sin embargo él insistía con ternura en su mirada, no había más que ver lo leal y fiel en una mujer, y eso lo valoraba mucho quien la observaba, tratando de entrar en sus pensamientos agregaba,

\- Investigue bien. Sé que hace años se fue a una misión y… no volvió, salgamos a comer y… podríamos conversar, prometo que será agradable. Paty ya no podía, continuaba deteniendo la entrega de los menores a su cargo, pensando esto, se resistía y sin dejar espacio a continuar con su insistencia, se negaba, como siempre lo había hecho, negarse a una oportunidad, no sabía si era por ese gran amor, o ya por costumbre, qué más daba, no se permitía entrar a otro hombre, porque aun lejos y ausente, Stear se lo había llevado todo, no había nada que ofrecer.

\- No puedo, tengo otros planes. Lo siento.

\- Le parece bien la próxima semana.

\- Lo pensaré. Por favor, no me envíe flores, yo…

\- No lo haré, si acepta salir conmigo a comer o… a cenar.

\- Bueno, la próxima semana, le diré y… será con los niños.

\- Muy bien, mi sobrina irá también, le prometo que será muy agradable.

Paty se apenaba por completo, apenas se marchaba, ella continuaba entregando a los niños que solicitaban la salida del colegio, al final, se iba por Betito y su hijo, salían caminando, a lo que Albert, pasaba en su auto, y la alcanzaba, los niños saltaban y subían, Paty se iba divertida con él, rumbo a su casa. Eso no pasaba desapercibido para algunas personas que la conocían fuera de la escuela.

En el hospital la charla era un poco explicativa, el doctor insistía en que las citas irían mejorando y ella a negase a salí de nuevo por fin se decidía y terminaba con lo que no quería decir abiertamente,

\- Lo siento, la verdad es que, el padre de mi hijo llegó este fin de semana y… nos ha estado buscando por años, no puedo negarme a que registre a nuestro hijo y…

Sacado de su insistencia y asombrado, el doctor Michael, agregaba con palabras tranquilas y con un poco de incredulidad,

\- Lo comprendo. Pensé que era un abusivo que… solo te había engañado.

\- No. El se acaba de enterar que es padre. Posiblemente esto no sea lo adecuado pero…

\- No hay más que decir, que el registre a su hijo, pero tus sentimientos por nuestra amistad pueden ser mejores y…

\- No. No quisiera darte esperanzas, yo… siempre lo he amado y…

\- Vamos Candy, el te dejo embarazada…han pasado años, el tiene una vida, tienes la tuya, el podrá decir muchas cosas, pero todo este tiempo, estuvimos cerca y hoy por fin nos damos una oportunidad…

\- No, no quise irme con él y… no sabíamos que esperábamos un hijo, creo que salen sobrando más explicaciones, quiero lo mejor para mi hijo y… su padre también lo desea, además yo…

\- ¿Lo sigues amando?

\- Digamos que no lo olvide por completo, tal vez por esa razón no me di otra oportunidad con alguien más. Mi vida… se la dedique a mi hijo y…

\- Bueno, ya no hay más que decir, ¿amigos entonces?

\- ¡Siempre!

La noche llegaba, Albert abría la puerta del su auto para que Candy bajara y entraran a su casa, ya habían planeado irse esa noche al hotel donde se hospedaba él, necesitaban hablar sobre sus planes y él deseaba estar con ella a solas. Pero al entrar, la sorpresa fue enorme, todos los niños vieron a Albert y gritaban papá, aun estando dos hombres invitados y que lo reconocieron al verlo.

Archie y Anthony, sentados en los sillones tratando de ganarse el cariño de sus hijas, habían llevado peluches y regalos, pero al entrar Candy y Albert, los niños dejaron todo y salieron a su encuentro, las pequeñas levantaban sus brazos para que las elevara. Mientras los niños que no habían recibido regalos de los hombres que llegaron, mostraban sus tareas y trabajos al que si, según ellos era su papá.

Albert al ver a los cuatro, se doblaba para darles un beso, mientras Candy con dificultad se iba por un costado para dejarle ser apreciado por los niños.

\- Papi, dibuje un elefante. Agregaba el más alto de los pequeños, viendo que aunque su padre no traía regalos, era su padre.

\- Yo también Papi, yo hice muchos dibujos. Mostraba Steffi, a lo que Ann brincaba al ver que ya había bajado y para que no se lo ganaran se le echaba encima y poniendo sus bracitos en el cuello gritaba

\- ¡Es mío!

Anthony y Archie veían la escena dejando caer los regalos que tenían, viendo como los cuatro recibían a su supuesto padre, incomodo Archie, tomaba de la cintura a su pequeña y agregaba

\- El no es tu papi, Steffi, soy yo. La niña apretaba sus manitas y comenzaba a llorar, a lo que Anthony viendo la reacción se quedaba en silencio bajando sus hombros y esperando a que el tipo soltara a su bebita y esta no llorara.

Annie y Elisa, apretaban los labios y se iban en su ayuda, para evitar el llanto, bajaba a Steffi y dándole besitos la tranquilizaba y agregaba,

\- Ya mi amor, ve con tu otro Papi. La niña sonriendo mostrando sus bellos dientitos, se iba corriendo para volverá buscar espacio en los brazos del que todavía no podía salir del pasillo de la entrada. Buscaba ayuda viendo a los dos hombres que con cierto enojo le mostraban los regalos, y el solo extendía sus manos, como diciendo que no sabía cómo decirles que ellos eran sus padres.

Paty como maestra que era, de inmediato intervenía sonriendo y agregaba,

\- Vamos a jugar en el jardín atrás, cada uno lleve a un papá y el que se quede sin su padre se llevará a dos mamis.

Los pequeños hombrecitos más listos, querían participar, así que para que las niñas no les ganaran, tomaban a uno de los hombres que estaban sin ninguno de ellos y salían al patio de atrás, dejando a Albert con las dos niñas. Ann, que estaba aferrada a su cuello, decía que era suyo y Steffi, tomaba a su mami y a Elisa, para que la pequeña no llorara.

En el patio trasero, se encendían las luces y había un juego para ellos, Albert mimoso tomaba a Ann y la subía al columpio, con sillita y la comenzaba a empujar, para luego sin que se diera cuenta, jalaba a Anthony y lo dejaba en su lugar. Annie abrazaba a la pequeña y le daba besos pidiéndole que ella se los pasara a su padre, este emocionado la abrazaba y le daba besos jugando con ella, cada que le daba uno, él le daba más de regreso. Betito tomaba su camioncito y Alex que siempre lo seguía en todo se iba tras él, haciendo que Albert entrara a la casa y buscara a Candy,

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- No creo que podamos, llegaron ellos y… Paty se quedará sola, tienen planes de llevarse a las niñas con ellas.

\- Bueno pues nos quedamos, si… me aceptas aquí.

\- Por supuesto, solo que, no entres por la ventana de nuevo, puse un nuevo cerrojo, así que, por la puerta estarás mejor.

\- ¡Candy!

Albert tomaba a besos y caricias aprovechando que estaban solos en su habitación, pero en definitiva, tenían que atender a los visitantes, antes de irse a la cama y recoger a su hijo, quien también dormía en la misma habitación.

\- Me encargaré de la cena, mandare traer todo, así Paty y tu descansaran esta noche.

\- Bien, vamos a ver que decidieron.

Paty en la mecedora, distraía a su pequeño, mientras Albert se llevaba a dar un baño a Betito. Elisa le explicaba a su hijita, que su Papito la quería llevar a pasear, pero ella bostezaba haciendo reír a su padre, quien la abrazaba mimoso, por conocerla y tenerla en sus brazos.

\- Elisa, me gustaría que se fueran conmigo, podríamos hacer todo correcto y mi hija ya no tendría confusión con tantos papas, aquí. Insistía emocionado, al saberse padre y tener una hija tan hermosa, con la mujer que siempre había querido. Sin embargo, Elisa sentía todo tan rápido, lo había odiado, lo había pensado el malo del cuento y tenerlo ahí, de nuevo, cerca, la hacía perder el control que siempre había tenido, dudosa preguntaba,

\- ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

Anthony un poco incomodo, al sentir la resistencia de la mujer que, pensaba perdida de manera indefinida y ver que no era así, sino que, tenía una hija, también era algo muy nuevo para él, pero su responsabilidad y su manera competitiva de ser, le hacía responder un poco defensivo,

\- Mas bien, creo que llegue muy tarde. Y… hay que recuperar el tiempo, mañana pasare por ustedes y sus cosas, podremos continuar con todos sus planes, no me opondré a que sigas cumpliendo con lo que tienes pendiente y que la niña este contigo, pero… lo mejor es que ambas se vayan a Chicago conmigo. Y de querer continuar aquí, tendría que quedarme cerca, no quiero que… sigan si mi.

\- ¿A Chicago?

\- Si, el venir aquí fue por la residencia de de tu amiga, pero… allá tengo mi casa y será de ustedes.

\- No lo sé, quisiera pensarlo, es que…

\- Elisa, por favor. Sé que no tengo perdón y que nada justifica lo que pasamos, pero… nos merecemos tener una familia. Podemos formarla. Comenzar de cero.

Elisa dejaba a Ann con su padre, quien aun si bañarse ya se quedaba dormida acurrucándose en los brazos de Anthony. Dejándolo emocionado, sin quererla soltar ni llevar a la cama, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, el mayor tiempo posible, aunque fuera dormida.

Elisa se encontraba con Candy y ella la abrazaba, apoyándola en lo que decidiera.

\- Elisa, si no funciona, siempre me tendrás aquí.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… no quiero dejarte, todos los gastos y… Betito siempre me ayuda con Ann.

\- Bueno, pero él tiene casa y… es el padre de tu hija…

\- ¡Candy! no quiero que me vuelva a lastimar,

\- Te puedo asegurar que, pensará más en ustedes…mira como abraza a su hija, te dijo que deseaba una oportunidad, y… según me dices, fue antes de mencionarle a la niña.

\- Lo sé. Pero… podrías volver a Chicago, quisiera tenerte cerca de nosotras.

\- Tengo que terminar aquí mi contrato, pero te aseguro que estaremos hablándonos continuamente.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

Elisa y Candy se abrazaban ambas llevaban años juntas, se consideraban hermanas y ahora separarse, le dolía más que irse de la casa de sus padres, cuando se había ido a estudiar.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado, continuamos con cada fic, así que esperemos darle seguimiento a todas**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Viendo que los abogados habían llegado a un acuerdo más rápido que ellos. Archie, le pedía a Annie que ellos también podían regresar a Chicago. Aprovechando la salida de Elisa, a lo que ella aceptaba, pero ponía sus condiciones, al no querer volver a saber nada de la madre de Archie, este aceptaba lo que fuera, lo que sea que le pidiera, y le confirmaba que se haría como ella deseará, podía comprar una casa para ellas y no entraría jamás su madre en ella.

Ella aceptaba mientras Archie observaba a Anthony, cuando le decía a Elisa que su madre estaría muy feliz de conocer a la niña. Este bajaba el rostro y pensaba en las palabras de su abogado, al hacerse un estudio de ADN, entre él y su madre.

Los niños ya tomaban su cena y eran bañados, Anthony pasaría al siguiente día por su mujer y su hija, al igual Archie, un auto llegaba con la cena y Albert recibía, a lo que todos deseaban ayudar a pagar, al haberlos incluido.

Sonaba el teléfono de la casa, Elisa tomaba la llamada, viendo a Paty, le indicaba que era para ella, el rostro de seriedad, hizo que Annie y Candy fueran con Elisa, al ver que se había puesto pálida.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Elisa?

\- Creo que serán malas noticias, llama un Capitán de las fuerzas aéreas militares, preguntaba por Paty. Creo que… Annie con ambas manos se cubría la boca y Candy soltaba un gemido de temor diciendo, - ¡No! Elisa agregaba seria, - Candy, debemos acompañar a Paty a Chicago.

Mientras en la llamada, las cosas no eran claras, pero solicitaban que Paty se fuera de forma inmediata a Chicago, donde le darían noticias de su esposo, a lo que nerviosa aceptaba y con temor bajaba el rostro para colgar la llamada, Candy de inmediato la abrazaba y ella agregaba,

\- Solo me darán noticias, si fuera algo malo, lo dirían. Ellos son muy directos, posiblemente, ya encontraron donde está y… Candy confirmaba lo que todas habían decidido.

\- Iremos contigo, Paty.

\- Gracias,

Elisa y Annie, posponían sus salidas con los padres de sus hijas, la cena fue muy informal. Candy estaba con el teléfono, mencionando una emergencia familiar, que tendría que salir por unos días, a lo que Annie, aprovechaba y hablaba con la empresa sobre Elisa y ella, para finiquitar algunas cosas, ya que estarían por un tiempo en Chicago, por sus respectivas familias.

Paty miraba a su hijo dormido, pensaba en el hombre que la había invitado a comer que pasaría ahora, lo difícil que había sido trasladarse a esa nueva escuela y tener que salir, llamaba a la directora y comentaba lo necesario, lo cual de inmediato aceptaban, tomando como emergencia al tratarse del padre de su hijo. Meditando pensaba que hasta después de que terminara con ese proceso, vería la salida con el caballero de las flores.

Candy seria, buscaba la mirada de Albert quien asentía, haciendo sentir que estaría con ella, aun en ese viaje. El también se movía y aprovechaba la situación para ver documentaciones pendientes en Chicago, ya que se iría en un viaje de fin de semana.

El apoyo de los padres de sus pequeños, era ideal en esos momentos, pues cuidar a los niños para poder acompañar a Paty y a su hijo, a recibir las noticias de su esposo, se había vuelto para todas una prioridad.

Betito y Albert se fueron a su casa en Chicago. Ann y su padre, se fueron a conocer a la abuela Rosemary, madre de Anthony. Archie se llevo a Estefanía para cumplir con el proceso de ADN, así enviaran los resultados al juzgado, después se fue a la casa de Albert, donde se hospedarían para esperar a Annie. Hasta que compraran una casa pare ellos.

\- Hola Albert, ¿te han llamado?

\- No, aun no. Creo que soy pesimista y que serán malas noticias.

\- No lo sé, para mí este viaje a casa, es algo turbador, quisiera dejarte a mi hija, para ver a mi madre, tengo que hacer algunas cosas y tomar decisiones importantes.

\- Te comprendo. Aquí las cosas no están muy bien que digamos, pero tener a los niños me relaja mucho.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, supongo que veras películas

\- Si, le gusta mucho el libro de la selva.

\- Y mi hija se adapta mucho con él, parecen hermanos.

\- Si. Anda, Archie, ve tranquilo, si tengo noticias te llamo. Además aquí hay personal en la casa y, no habrá problemas para los alimentos y cuidados de los niños.

\- Gracias, nos vemos más tarde, ¿Te aviso Candy, que nos quedaremos aquí, en tu casa?

\- Si. También Paty y su hijo, Elisa se irá a conocer a su suegra, vendrá más tarde tu abogado por ella.

En la casa de un frívolo abogado, parecía haber esperanzas, pues Rosemary, corría de un lado a otro tras la pequeña, quien su hijo aseguraba era su nieta, la niña que con una mirada coqueta, tras el hombre que la había llevado a conocer, se escondía dio por correr en vez de dejarse abrazar a lo que Anthony no esperaba ese juego entre su madre y su hija.

\- Anthonella, no vaya a cansar a tu abuela, hija. Quedamos en darle abrazos y besos.

\- ¡Siiiii!

La niña se detenía en seco y se lanzaba a su abuela para darle abrazos y besos, solo que esta agotada reía levantándola en el aire.

\- ¡Dios! Anthony, es hermosa y es mi nieta. Que linda es.

\- Mas tarde vendrá Elisa, la madre de mi hija, nos quedaremos contigo unos días, mientras agilizo las cosas legales.

\- La casa es tuya, hijo, no hay más que decir, pueden hacer lo que deseen, es enorme y es suficiente para que la llenen de niños si lo desean.

\- ¡Madre!

\- Mira que linda es mi nieta, supongo que le darán hermanitos.

\- No le han hecho falta, Elisa vivía con su amiga y… se unieron las demás así que Ann ha estado viviendo con tres niños más.

\- Me encantaría conocerlas, ofréceles la casa, para lo que gusten, habilitare la habitación para mi nieta, pero… será su madre quien decida la decoración.

\- Gracias Mamá, estoy segura que querrás mucho a Elisa, es abogada, pero mira…

Tomando una revista, mostraba orgullos a su madre, las tomas de Elisa y la niña para que la conociera, a lo que emocionada, mostraba la revista a su nieta y ella coqueta modelaba como lo hacía en la sección para fotografías, haciendo que Anthony se emocionara, por lo bien que lo hacía y lo hermosa que sonreía. La levantaba en sus brazos y le preguntaba,

\- ¿Te piden que sonrías así?

\- Si, para que salga bonita. Luego me dicen que "Me veo más bonita sonriendo que si lloro"

\- Es verdad, hijita. Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes. Como tu madre y tu abuela, son las mujeres que más amo en el mundo.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Si, soy tu papá

\- Y el otro Papá

\- Ya lo vimos, es el papá de Betito, tú me tienes a mí.

\- Es que me gusta mucho el otro papá.

\- ¿A mí no me quieres?

\- Si, pero tú eres mío, y el otro me lo pueden ganar.

La abuela soltaba las carcajadas al escuchar la conversación de su hijo y su nieta. Orgullosa por tener a una niña tan bonita, sana y que conversaba con soltura aun siendo tan pequeña.

Archie, tomaba precauciones y sacaba con cautela las cosas que le habían pedido de su madre para hacerle pruebas de ADN, a lo que con cuidado buscaba documentación sobre la administración encontrándose muchos detalles incongruentes, tomaba todos los documentos que le servirían y se los llevaba sin ser visto a su maletín, al finalizar, entraba su madre sorprendida al verlo,

\- ¡Hijo! Qué bueno que llegas, tenemos un nuevo diseñador en la empresa, me encantaría que lo conocieras.

\- Mamá tengo que entregar unos documentos contables, sabes bien que se requieren muchos detalles para financiar la nueva colección.

\- Lo sé, pero… entraron muchos ingresos, con eso podemos daros el gusto de invertir y multiplicar las ganancias.

\- Lo sé, y se hará en su momento. Pero ahora déjame ver lo administrativo, si no, no podremos abrir la colección de otoño invierno. Mañana conoceré al diseñador

\- Bien, mi amor. Lo que digas, pero no has pasado mis finanzas, tengo todas las tarjetas saturadas y los créditos son muy necesarios.

\- Tómalos de tu cuenta, ya te pondré el efectivo de nuevo en tu haber. Por lo pronto invertiremos todo lo que tenemos para esta nueva temporada y no podremos utilizar las ganancias.

\- Pero… ¿Y las inversiones?

\- Mamá, están en plazo a un año. Lo siento, esas no podemos tocarlas de momento. Tendrás que quedarte con lo que hay.

\- Ya he sobrevivido con mi cuenta personal todo este año, pero terminando la temporada, me pasaras mi parte de las ganancias.

\- Por supuesto

Paty junto a sus compañeras, quienes cuidaban de Alex, llegaban a la sala donde las esperaban para darle noticias del Capitán Cornwall. Esposo de Paty. Serias, esperando lo peor, sus amigas aguardaban el aliento, para poder apoyar en ese cierre que tenía que pasar Paty, para dar por finalizado su matrimonio y volver a comenzar.

El Comandante aparecía con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a las mujeres, quienes sorprendidas esperaban lo que les diría, Paty, con ambas manos apretadas una a la otra, ansiosa preguntaba

\- Soy la señora Patricia Cornwall. Comandante, me pidieron que viniera con usted…

\- Así es señora, hace un par de días rescatamos a su esposo, en estos momentos ya fue revisado y aun un poco herido, solo ha preguntado por usted.

Con un grito de sorpresa y el llanto a todo pulmón, Paty caía de rodillas frente al Comandante, quien de inmediato tomaba sus brazos para estrecharla y llevarla por el pasillo, donde se encontraba su marido.

Las mujeres los seguían con el niño llorando, al ver a su madre que se había caído, jalaba por bajarse de los brazos de Elisa, quien lo apretaba para que no saliera corriendo, pero este le pegaba para bajarse e ir con su mami.

\- Déjalo Elisa, Paty se tranquilizará cuando lo vea. Confirmaba Candy mientras Annie quien también lloraba se abrazaba a ella.

En una sala con un vendaje en un brazo y parte de su cabeza y rostro. Stear se ponía de pie, al ver entrar a su superior y a su esposa. - ¡Patty!

\- ¡Stear!

Ambos corrían a su encuentro y el pequeño Alex corría tras su madre gritando para alcanzarla. Stear vio a los dos y se detuvo en seco, al ver al pequeño que se aferraba a la falda de ella

\- ¡Mami!

Con su brazo libre, levantaba al pequeño y lo unía a su madre, a quien besaba con cuidado en la frente. El comandante salía sin decir nada, limpiando con un pañuelo su mirada, retirándose del lugar, para darles espacio.

Con cuidado, Paty observaba detalladamente por donde pasaban los vendajes, notando que la mirada de Stear solo estaba en un ojo, observándolos a ella y a su hijo. Ella con cuidado acariciaba el rostro que no estaba vendado y preguntaba si podía seguir con Alex en su brazo.

\- Si mi amor. Para ti y para él es este brazo. Mientras sana el otro.

\- ¡Stear!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **C** **ontinuamos escribiendo, mil gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Fic**

 **Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El niño limpiaba con sus manitas las lagrimas de su madre, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Stear, quien lo observaba emocionado, al saber que era su hijo, un gemido de llanto, lo hizo mirar atrás, las amigas de su esposa, estaban con ella. De inmediato y sin soltar al pequeño de su brazo, se movía para saludar a las damas, agradecido por estar con su esposa,

\- Que gusto volver a verlas, Candy sigues igual, no has cambiado.

\- ¡Oh Stear! Ya no sé si eso es un halago o me estoy volviendo obsoleta.

\- Vamos Candy. ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

\- Con su padre. No sabíamos que estabas aquí. Pero supongo que puedo revisarte.

\- Por supuesto doctora, estoy completo, un poco mallugado pero sanaré. Mi brazo tiene algunos daños que tardaran un poco, mi ojo es solo por precaución, las puntadas serán retiradas hoy. Y mi cabeza, solo está pensando en mi Paty. Que por fin esta aquí, temía que me dieran por muerto. Elisa con media sonrisa agregaba,

\- Tarda dos semanas más y la convencíamos de que saliera de su caparazón. Solo se dedica a cuidar niños, y es muy buena educadora. Stear sonriente, buscaba la mirada de Paty y ella avergonzada, negaba con su cabeza, pero el pequeño que aun continuaba en su brazo le preguntaba

\- ¿Y tú de quien eres papá?

Eso hizo que todas rieran apenadas, había estado recibiendo a todos los padres y ahora no sabía que ese era el suyo. Paty con cariño lo tomaba del brazo de su padre y agregaba,

\- Mi amor, recuerdas los aviones que te gustan. El pequeño asentía y respondía,

\- Como los que están allá afuera. Ella asentía y respondía,

\- ¿Qué te dije que eran esos aviones?

\- Mi papá vuela en ellos, vendrá a casa en un avión enorme.

\- El es tu Padre. Alex.

\- También el papá de Betito es mío.

\- No, el papa de Betito es de él. El tuyo voló hasta aquí, para venir a conocerte. El pequeño giro a ver a Stear, quien estaba serio, esperando ver las reacciones del pequeño y este emocionado con una sonrisa chueca respondía

\- Entonces nos llevaras contigo volando.

Stear hizo una sonrisa, aun con su brazo lesionado podría volar un poco, pero con el ojo vendado no, lo mejor era no ilusionarlo tan pronto, solo le sonrió al ver que el niño se puso a correr con sus brazos extendidos y agregaba - Todos en mi salón saben que volaré muchos aviones. Eso le gusto a Stear, el pequeño lo relacionaba con cada avión que veía y les aseguraba a todos que el volaría… como lo hacía él. Las palabras de Paty lo volvieron a verla,

\- Dale un poco de tiempo, es muy inteligente, veras que ahora que regresemos a casa, disfrutaras de sus pasatiempos.

\- Es muy grande y fuerte.

\- Si, le puse el nombre que deseabas, Alexander Cornwall, está registrado aquí, como lo pediste.

\- Me alegro. ¿No les ha faltado nada?

\- Solo tú. Eres lo más importante para nosotros.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- No los he visto, sabes que… sin ti, no iría con ellos.

\- No te preocupes, mi brazo tardará en sanar, estaré mucho tiempo con ustedes, ya veremos la forma de ver a tus padres.

No había mucho que llevar, sus documentos y sus acciones le daban buen prestigio militar. Candy optaba por pedirles que se fueran con ellos el fin de semana, así le quitaría las puntadas ella a Stear, para que después pusieran su hogar al día, pues estaba cerrado desde hacía varios meses.

\- No quisiera molestar, Candy. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Paty y mi hijo.

\- El padre de Betito nos invitó a su casa en Lakewood, pedí unos días, y me da gusto haberlo hecho, sobre todo por verte bien.

\- Bueno, siempre tuve curiosidad de saber quién era el padre de Betito. ¿Y tu Annie, te casaste con Archivald?

\- Si, tengo una hija y… él estará también en Lakewood.

\- Me alegro, ¿ya no está con esa malvada madrastra?

\- ¿Madrastra? ¿No es su madre?

\- No, mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, después de dar a luz a Archivald, cuando mi padre se caso con esa maldita, me mando a un colegio privado y… me separo de mi padre y mi hermano. Luego lo volví a ver cuando era tu novio. Estaba siguiéndolo, y así conocía a Paty.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Eres hermano de mi Archie?

\- Si, y si tienes una hija, es prima hermana de Alexander.

El rostro de las chicas que manejaban era de asombro, Stear nunca dijo ser hermano de Archie, aun con coincidir con el apellido, ambos no se acercaban ni hablaban, estar escuchando la conversación entre Annie y él dejaba mudas a Paty y a las demás que ignoraban que el capitán fuera hermano de Archie, eran tan diferentes.

Candy llevaba una camioneta de Albert. Stear iba atrás con Paty y su hijo, procurando no lastimar su lado izquierdo. El pequeño se mantenía entretenido con una revista y Elisa era quien pasaba las páginas, viendo modelos de aviones, Stear mencionaba el modelo y el nivel de cada avión haciendo que su hijo lo observara con mayor interés. Candy por su parte miraba a Annie seria, callada y pensativa por lo que se acababa de enterar, así la rubia mencionaba el vehículo en el que manejaba.

\- Es una camioneta de Albert, no sabíamos que vendríamos por ti, Stear. Este sonreía mirando a Candy por el espejo retrovisor y respondía,

\- Espero que sea buena y nos lleve seguros a casa.

\- Por supuesto. Stear acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, el pequeño tomaba de su mano, al ver que el otro brazo estaba lastimado. Paty… parecía estar en las nubes… ¡Su Stear estaba en casa!

La llegada de las mujeres a Lakewood, hacía que todo tuviera vida. Stear y su hijo, se la pasaban hablando de aviones, y jugar se había hecho tarea continua. Paty no podía más que ir haciendo movimientos para olvidarse de New York y de las clases, optaba por investigar el traslado de sus cosas, y ver que hacía falta para abrir de nuevo su hogar. Stear al ver que volver a casa sería bueno, sin embargo con el niño, el espacio de la casa que tenían ya no era tan adecuado, pensaba adquirir una nueva que tuviera bastante campo para poder tener una avioneta y pasear a su hijo.

Cuando vi a Archivald. Annie ya lo había puesto al tanto de lo que se había enterado, ambos poseían el mismo apellido. Stear confirmaba lo que ya se sospechaba y él sabía, la madre de Archie era madrastra, Stear ya era mayor y se había enlistado al servicio militar, hablar con su hermano sobre ella, no podía, puesto que Stear odiaba a esa mujer. Su padre dejo la fortuna a nombre de ambos y él como el mayor, debía haberse quedado a manejar los negocios, pero no podía, su madrastra lo saboteaba y lo metía en problemas constantemente, volar naves era lo suyo.

\- Debiste decirme, ¿Por qué no aceptarme, si soy tu hermano?

\- Sé que eres mi hermano, pero tu mamita te puso en mi contra, cuando eras un niño y yo no tenía a donde llevarte, ni siquiera podía alejarte de ella, por la custodia, tenía mayores influencias legales, además te mandaba a colegios privados y sin acceso a que te visitara cuando eras menor. Sabía que me habías olvidado.

\- ¡Alistar!

\- Cuando te volví a ver estabas muy feliz, me comentabas que llevabas todos los negocios de tu padre y que las finanzas estaban en tus manos. Para que decir que la mitad era mía, si estabas trabajando el negocio, pronto esa mujer saldría de tu vida, ya estaba por casarme con Paty y eras novio de Annie.

\- Mentí, era por quedar bien con Annie y que nos casáramos. Hace poco lleve los exámenes de ADN de mi hija y me realice unos con ella, no sabía que era mi madrastra.

\- Lo siento, mamá era rubia, hermosa, no como esa maldita bruja. Tu niña, me recuerda a ella.

Anthony se había llevado a Elisa y Anthonella a conocer a su madre, estaba algo retirado de Lakewood, pero les hacía bien irse separando del grupo de manera paulatina, el nuevo padre quería todo y como abogado deseaba el registro y el matrimonio lo antes posible, saber que en un mes y medio estarían modelando en Europa su mujer y su hija, lo ponía tenso,

\- Vamos Anthony, si ellas van, tu puedes ir con ellas, habla con tu mujer, estoy segura que no querrá que las dejes, ella firmo un contrato y no estabas con ellas, cuando lo hizo.

\- Si, pero tengo que trabajar, yo no puedo irme de paseo tanto tiempo a Europa y dejarlas, no me parece buena idea. Elisa que estaba cerca y llegaba con Ann, escuchaba su respuesta y agregaba,

\- Pues Archie debe pensar igual porque firmamos el contrato ambas, así que sería bueno que se pusieran de acuerdo y viajaran con nosotras, será como… un paseo de un mes.

\- ¿Un mes?

\- Si, dices que debemos casarnos y… varios de los que estaban en el contrato preguntaban una y otra vez acerca del padre de mi hija, ahora que llegaste, puedes representarnos, al final no creo que nos perjudiques, y ellos son muy insistentes en el trabajo y… contigo ahí, no se acercarían tanto.

El rostro de Rosemary apretaba los labios, notaba la forma en la que Elisa de manera casual predisponía a Anthony a cuidarlas, y eso no podía evitarlo, estaba celoso y tenía muchas razones, ambas eran muy bellas.

\- Hijo, en Europa esta París, podrían encargarle un hermanito a mi Anthonella, sería una… luna de miel, ¿que no se van a casar?

Elisa sonreía, ahora sabía que su suegra estaba de su lado y estaba apoyándolos a que Anthony no la dejara ir sola, tomando en cuenta que Candy y Betito no estarían para apoyarla con Ann, resolvía,

\- Y hasta puede ir tu madre también, así estar más tiempo con Ann, para que recupere el tiempo como abuela. Ella con una sonrisa y notando que la pequeña se quedaba dormida en su regazo, confirmaba,

\- Por mí, encantada, así les cuidare a mi nieta, mientras pasean.

En Lakewood, Albert se enteraba por Candy la historia de los hermanos Cornwall, de lo que había hecho la madrastra de Archie y como Stear se había visto obligado a dejarle a su hermano, por la custodia, sin embargo, el dinero tenía mucho que ver, pues la ambición de la madre de Archie no tenía niveles bajos, así que la pareja comentaba y le pedía que si podía ayudarlos, y asesorarlos para que estuvieran esa mujer lejos y sin quitarle nada a los Cornwall.

\- Si le decimos a su abogado, sacaran las garras. Veré que puedo hacer, me alegro que esa mujer no sea nada de la niña, es grotesca y muy abusiva, ha gastado millones en mansiones y escandalosas adquisiciones.

\- Si, pero todo es de ellos.

\- Pues si, Alistar siendo el mayor y al haberlo alejado de su hermano desde niño, puede interponer una demanda que la dejaría en la calle, porque la mitad de toda la fortuna es de él.

\- Stear es demasiado bueno, desde que lo conocí el… siempre cuidaba de Paty y… a pesar de la oposición de sus padres, el se casó con ella y le dejo una casa, su sueldo completo lo recibía Paty. Sin falta, durante todos estos años.

\- También recibirás de mí, no necesitas ese trabajo absorbente, puedes venir a estar con nosotros, viajar y… disfrutar de nuestro hijo.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Mi Tía no puede hacerte nada, siendo mi esposa, ella pierde todos los derechos de estar en mi propiedad, y con mi hijo, ella no será una abuelita para él.

\- No quisiera estar cerca de ella, no me parece buena, sobre todo por los años que no me dejo llegar a ti.

\- No te preocupes, me hare cargo de eso. De hecho, ya comencé, mande a Johnson en mi representación, ella queda fuera de todos los negocios, al igual sus familiares.

Albert la abrazaba y la unía en su cama a su costado, su rostro preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar y saber que ahora podían estar juntos, la hacía tener un cambio de planes por sueños y anhelos.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **C** **ontinuamos escribiendo, mil gracias por comentar, por su valiosa paciencia y por considerar este fic, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
